THAT XX
by ruka17
Summary: Kisah tentang sekolah khusus anak laki-laki yang terpecah belah menjadi dua, S High School dan M high school. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. All pairing EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE. ((terinspirasi dari J-drama Crows Zero & Gokusen))
1. Prolog

Title : THAT XX

Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, Yaoi, BOY LOVER, EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE

Author : Ruka17

.

.

Kisah tentang sekolah khusus anak laki-laki yang terpecah belah menjadi dua, S High School dan M high school. Dulunya sekolah ini adalah 1 sekolah yang didirikan oleh mendiang Lee Soo Man, tapi kini sekolah tersebut terpecah belah menjadi dua karena adanya perselisihan diantara para murid dimana terdapat 2 team yang memimpin di masing-masing sekolah. Mereka adalah **BLACK JACK **dan **RED GUN.**

**BLACK JACK's **Team

Leader: Kris

.

Member:

Kim Jong In

.

Kim Joon Myeon

.

Zhang Yixing

.

Byun Baek Hyun

.

Do Kyungsoo

.

Kim Sung Gyu

.

Nam Woo Hyun

.

Jung Dae Hyun

.

Cha Sun Woo

.

.

**.**

**RED GUN's** Team

Ex Leader: Bang Yong Guk

.

Leader: Park Chan Yeol

.

Member:

Oh Sehun

.

Luhan

.

Kim Min Seok

.

Kim Jong Dae

.

Huang Zi Tao

.

Lee Ho Won

.

Jang Dong Woo

.

Choi Jun Hong

.

Jung Jin Young

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Title : THAT XX Chapter 1

Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL

Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE

Author : Ruka17

**Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini**

**Warning: typo, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan**

.

.

(BGM – Block B. Nilili Mambo)

.

"Dong Woo-ah, Annyeong!"

Dong woo melihat kearah seorang namja yang memanggil namanya. Namja itu berdiri didekat pintu masuk bersama dengan 3 orang lainnya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Dong woo-ah," ujar namja itu seraya menyeringai.

Namja itu otomatis membuat air muka Dong Woo berubah drastis. Dong woo terlihat sangat marah seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lee Ho Won yang berada disebelahnya berusaha untuk menahan amarah Dong woo. "Calm down hyung."

"Woa..woa..ada apa dengan kepalan tanganmu itu?" namja itu menatap Dong woo dan menyeringai padanya. "Kau ingin menghajarku hah?!"

Kemarahan Dong woo semakin meluap-luap, tetapi yang lain berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "Dong woo-hyung, Geumanhae."

"Jin Young-ah, ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Dong woo pada temannya itu.

"Ige mwoya? Uri dongsaeng ingin menghentikanku?" namja itu menyeringai dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman yang ikut bersamanya.

"Shut up your mouth!" teriak Dong Woo.

Cha Sun Woo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Dong Woo. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menunjukkan gigi taringnya, merendahkan diri Dong woo.

Dong woo bersiap untuk memukul namja itu, tapi ditahan oleh Ho won. "Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan orang ini hyung." Ho won menarik lengan Dong Woo dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sun woo menyeringai, dia memutar badannya kebelakang dan berteriak pada Dong woo. "Ya..! Asal kau tau saja. Sung Jong memiliki tubuh yang indah." Namja itu menyeringai untuk memprovokasi kemarahan Dong woo. "Kulitnya putih dan lembut seperti seorang yeoja dan juga bibirnya yg kissable."

Mendengar perkataan namja itu, kemarahan Dong Woo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sun Woo dan memukul namja itu dengan sangat keras tepat di dagunya. Seketika itu juga Sun woo tersungkur diatas lantai dan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dong woo berteriak padanya, "Ya.. Jangan hanya duduk saja. Berdiri dan lawan aku!" Kali ini Ho won dan Jin Young tidak dapat menahan kemarahan hyung-nya.

"As you want." Sun wo melipat lengan bajunya dan melemparkan tinjunya ke kepala Dong woo. Seketika itu juga Dong woo tersungkur ke lantai. Kedua namja itu tidak henti-hentinya saling adu tendangan dan pukulan satu sama lain. Teman-temannya tidak hanya berdiri dan melihat kedua namja itu. Mereka juga ikut dalam perkelahian sengit itu.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

(BGM :: G-Dragon – Crayon)

.

Suara keras music terdengar dari luar ruangan. Tiba-tiba seorang namja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan suara dentuman dari luar terdengar sangat jelas. Namja berambut blonde itu berdiri di pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan kearah seorang namja yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu. Namja pirang itu menyapa namja lainnya. "Chanyeol-ah, Annyeong!"

Chanyeol menyapa balik namja pirang itu,"Yong Guk-hyung! What's up!"

Namja yang bernama Bang Yong Guk itu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha untuk menghidupkan pematik apinya seraya mengambil sebatang rokok. "Bagaimana keadaan sekolah sekarang?"

"Tidak buruk..err..maksudku lumayan buruk sejak kau keluar dari sekolah."

"Jadi, Uri Chanyeol sekarang sudah dapat meng-handle sekolah sekarang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Yong Guk mengambil sebotol champagne dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan membuat toast untuk Chanyeol, lalu ia meminum anggur yang ada di dalam gelas dalam sekali teguk.

"Ya.. mana Ho won dan Dong wo? Dan juga anak cerewet itu, Jin Young," Tanya Yong Guk

"Nan molla." Balas Chanyeol. "Ya..! Apa kalian tahu dimana mereka?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada teman-temannya yang ada diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka sejak kemarin," balas Sehun. "Luhan-hyung, apa kau melihat mereka?"

"Na? Aku juga tidak tahu dimana mereka." Dia membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan raut muka kebingunggan.

"Aneh.." Chanyeol juga belum bertemu dengan mereka sejak kemarin. "Ya, Sehun-ah! Coba kau hubungi mereka dan katakana pada meeka untuk datang kemari. Kita kedatangan teman lama."

Sehun memencet beberapa angka yang tertera di smartphone-nya. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengangkat teleponnya dan ia mencoba untuk menelepon mereka sekali lagi. Akhirnya mereka terhubung, "Hyung, eodiga?"

"Wae?" Tanya orang yang ada ditelepon itu.

"Kau harus pergi ke club di Gangnam sekarang!"

Chanyeol member isyarat kepada Sehun untuk memberikan ponselnya, "Hyung, eodiga?"

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah. Sekarang aku tidak bisa kesana. Aku harus membawa Dong woo hyung pulang kerumah." Jelas Ho won pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"…"

"Hyung…"

"Besok akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu. Jalka!" Ho won menutup teleponnya.

"Museun illiya?" Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa benar-benar ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mereka."

.

_At the school._

.

Terlihat seorang namja berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan berteriak pada namja lain yang sedang berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. "Minseok hyung!" teriak namja itu.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Ia melihat Kim Jong Dae berlari kearahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Minseok. Minseok menatap tajam namja itu. Jong dae tahu bahwa Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung saja ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari Minseok. "Wae hyung?"

"Aniyeo..hanya saja..tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi."

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh datang terlalu pagi?"

"Molla."

Mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka dan menaruh tas mereka diatas meja. Seorang namja berambut ikal – blonde menghampiri mereka. "What's up hyung?!" namja itu memberikan high five pada mereka.

"Ya..Jung Hong-ah. Kau juga datang pagi-pagi?!" Jong Dae menepuk pundak namja itu.

"Hyung. Ini sudah pukul 09.00 AM. Kau masih bisa bilang ini pagi-pagi eoh?" Jung Hong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak.

Seorang namja muncul dihadapan mereka dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. "Woa..Ada apa ini? Semua berkumpul disini?"

"YA..Chanyeol-ah.. Waseo?!" Luhan menyapa namja itu.

"Hmmm.." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Oo..mereka juga tidak datang hari ini?" Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," timpal Sehun.

"Tapi ini sudah tiga hari."

"Araseo.."

"Hyung, aku sudah menelepon mereka seperti yang kau katakan padaku, tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku," ujar Jung Hong.

"Jeongmal? Ini sangat aneh."

Minseok melihat kearah seorang namja yang membaringkan diri diatas kursi dan baru saja ingat bahwa rumah Tao dekat dengan apartement Dong woo. "YA, bukankah rumah Tao dekat dengan apartement milik Dong woo?" katanya seraya menunjuk kearah Tao yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya walaupun rumah kami berdekatan," jelas Tao.

Mereka mendenngar suara pintu kelas bergeser. Mereka menatap kearah seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Dia terlihat sangat – err – lusuh atau acak-acakan?! Namja itu memiliki bekas luka baru di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?" Jung Hong bertanya pada namja itu.

"Ini semua karena bocah sialan itu," jelas Ho won

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan hyung?" Mereka semua mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian semua yang dikatakan oleh Ho won.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cha Sun Woo. Bocah sialan itu membuat Dong woo marah karena ia telah berani menyentuh dongsaeng kesayangannya, Sung Jong. Kami hanya tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Sun woo.

"Dan kalian berkelahi?" lanjut Sehun

"Yeah.."

"Dong woo dan Jin young. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Kurasa luka Jin young tidak terlalu parah, tapi Dong woo, dia… tangan kirinya retak karena ia menghantam pilar gedung."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam sementara Ho won menatap satu per satu temannya dan meminta maaf pada mereka. "Mianhae. Aku baru bisa memberitahukan kalian hal ini sekarang."

"Araseo.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap teman-temannya.

"Kau leader kami Mr. Chanyeol. Kami akan mengikuti perintahmu."

.

**TBC**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : THAT XX Chapter 2

Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL

Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE

Author : Ruka17

**Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini**

**Warning: typo, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan**

.

.

Note :: Black Jack team berada di S High School, sedangkan Red Gun team berada di M High School. Beberapa nama cast yg author pakai itu nama asli (bukan name stage).

Readers :: kenapa baru njelasin sekarang! #lempar spatu, sandal, kursi, dll

Author :: mianhae..

.

.

_S high school_

.

Seorang namja sedang membetulkan posisi kaki kanannya, badannya agak condong kedepan dan tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah tongkat pemukul. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bola baseball yang melayang kearahnya dan dengan segera ia mengayunkan tongkat pemukulnya hingga mengenai bola tersebut dengan keras.

PRAAANNNGG!

Bola tersebut melambung sangat jauh hingga mengenai kaca jendela yang ada dilantai 4 gedung sekolah.

"Omo..!" namja itu berteriak dengan keras. Matanya yang sipit kini terbelalak dan raut mukanya terlihat sangat ketakutan

"Ya..! Woo hyun-ah. Kau memukul bola terlalu keras." Sunggyu berteriak pada dongsaeng-nya itu karena kecerobohannya.

"Omo.. Monster itu pasti akan marah lagi dengan kita," ujar Daehyun seraya memberikan death glare pada Woo hyun.

"Ottoke?!" wajah Woo hyun pucat pasi.

Seperti yang telah diprediksi sebelumnya. Monster itu menghampiri mereka ke lapangan baseball. "Kim Sung Gyu! Nam Woo Hyun! Jung Daehyun!" seorang guru berteriak pada mereka. Ia memutar bola matanya, "Ya.. dorawa."

Ketiga namja itu pergi menghampiri sang guru dengan langkah cepat karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan kepada mereka.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Tidak ada satupun yang mengaku. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mau bertanggung jawab hah?!" Guru itu berjalan memutari mereka dan melanjutkan investigasi-nya. "Siapa yang membawa tongkat baseball-nya?"

Sunggyu dan Daehyun menunjuk pada Woohyun. Woohyun melirik pada kedua temannya itu dan berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat lewat matanya – kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku eoh?! – dan kedua temannya itu membalas bahasa mata Woohyun – mianhae – .

"Okay." Guru itu menatap mata Woohyun dan memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya. "Ttarawa!"

Woohyun mengikutinya dari belakang ke luar lapangan. "Ya..! Tidak hanya kamu saja." Guru itu melirik pada Sunggyu dan Daehyun. "Kalian berdua juga kemarilah!" Sunggyu dan Daehyun hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain dan tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka perbuat. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti Woohyun keluar dari lapangan baseball.

"Sekarang jongkok!" Ketiga namja itu mengikuti perintah dari gurunya. "Kalian berjalan sambil jongkok mengitari lapangan baseball sebanyak 10 kali." Perintah guru itu seraya menyeringai. Ketiga namja itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti perintah dari guru mereka, sedangkan guru mereka berjalan disamping mereka.

"HANA…!" teriak sang guru yang kemudian dibalas dengan teriakkan ketija namja malang itu.

"Ulineun!"

"DU..!"

"Hanada.."

"Lebih keras lagi..!"

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

_Lunch time_

.

"Guru sialan itu benar-benar tiada ampun." Sunggyu mengomel terus sejak tadi. "Ini semua gara-gara kau," ujar Sunggyu seraya memberikan death glare pada Woohyun.

"Araseo..ara..." Woohyun merasakan hawa dewa kematian dari tubuh Sunggyu. "Mianhae hyung." Woohyun beraegyo ria dihadapan Sunggyu dan mencolek pipinya.

Tetapi Sunggyu benar-benar sedang marah besar. "Aku merasa dihina sama monster sialan itu!" Sunggyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, jangan terus-terusan marah dong," ujar Daehyun seraya menyerahkan sepotong roti pada Sunggyu. "Kau harus makan untuk mengembalikan energimu."

Sunggyu mengambil roti pemberian Daehyun dan melahapnya dengan cepat. "Sabar hyung. Makannya pelan-pelan aja. Dunia belum mau kiamat kok!"

"Aku lapar," Sunggyu menambah kecepatan mengunyah rotinya.

"Ige mwoya?! Kalian tidak mengajakku makan siang eoh?!" Jong in sebal karena hyung-nya lupa mengajaknya untuk makan siang.

"Ya..kkamjong.. jangan cemberut seperti itu. Ini untukmu." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi bekal makanan untuknya. Jong in dengan cepat mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Woa..daebak..!" matanya membulat (seperti D.O) ketika melihat makanan lezat yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kkamjong-ah. Kau benar-benar beruntung." Kris iri melihat kotak makan pemberian Kyungsoo untuk Jong in.

Jong in melirik pada Kris. "Hyung, kau ingin mencobanya?!" Jong in menyodorkan kotak makan itu ke depan hidung lancip Kris, tapi dengan segera ditariknya kembali kotak makan itu. "Tidak boleh. Ini punyaku," ujar Jong in seraya bersmirk ria, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kalau gege mau yang seperti ini, minta saja pada Yixing-ge." Jong in menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kris.

Dan langsung saja Kris bergelayutan manja di lengan Yixing. "Aku juga mau bekal makan," ujar Kris seraya menunjukkan super duper aegyonya pada Yixing.

Namun, Yixing berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya. "Aku ini bukan Umma-mu!" Yixing memutar kepalanya dan melihat Kris kini mem-pout-kan bibirnya seperti anak kecil dan membuat pipi Yixing merona merah. "A-araseo.." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink pada gege-nya itu. Kris menatap aneh kotak pemberian Yixing.

"Bukalah!"

Kris membuka kotak pink itu dan sontak Kyungsoo dan Daehyun berteriak. "WOAAAA.. Strawberry cake, Lemonade cake..!"

Kris dengan segera mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lunchbox miliknya dengan tangannya yang sangat panjang sehingga Kyungsoo dan Daehyun tidak dapat meraihnya. "ANDWAE..!"

"Gege, Kami juga mauuuu…" mereka berdua menatap Kris dengan eye-puppy-nya.

Kris menatap kedua dongsaengnya itu dan bersmirk ria. "Give me your aegyo," ujarnya.

Sontak Kyungsoo memeluk sang gege dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_._

_Gom se mari ga han jibbe iso_

_Appa gom, omma gom, aegi gom_

_Appa gom eun tungtung hae_

_Eomma gom eun nal shin eh_

_Aegi gom eun nomu kiyowo_

_Ussu ussu chalhanda_

.

Daehyun juga tidak mau kalah dengan Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyanyikan lagu DJ DOG seraya meniru gerakan penyanyi tersebut ((gerakan seperti kodok melompat-lompat dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala))

"Bounce with me…bounce with me… bounce… bounce… bounce… bounce…!"

Alhasil semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tarian aneh Daehyun.

"Okay! Ini untukmu," ujar Kris seraya memberikan sepotong besar strawberry cake pada Daehyun.

"Gege, aku juga mau yang besar." Kyungsoo melirik pada strawberry cake milik Daehyun yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Andwae.."

"Gege..jaebal!" rengek Kyungsoo

"Andwae.."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair. "Kyungsoo-ah, uljima." Jong in memberikan suapan besar strawberry cake pada Kyungsoo. "Oppa will give you more."

"Oppa?! Siapa oppa?!" Kyungsoo menjitak jidat Jong in

"Ack..yah hyung..appo..!"

"Wae?" Kyungsoo memberikan death glare pada Jong in.

"Ani.." Jong in hanya bisa diam.

"Yah..kalian tahu dimana Baekhyun dan Suho? Dan juga Sun woo." Woohyun bertanya pada mereka.

"Baekhyun ada meeting dengan OSIS. Kalau Suho dan Sun woo.. Nan mollaseo," jelas Daehyun.

Ketika mereka sedang membicakan teman-temannya yang absen makan siang itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yah, Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah selesai meeting dengan OSIS?" Kris bertanya dengan seorang namja yang memakai sebuah kacamata besar. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi ketempat duduknya yang terletak dipojok belakang ruang kelas yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Suho dan Sunwoo?" Jong in bertanya pada namja yang baru saja duduk dikursinya.

"Nan mollaseo."

Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dangan ketidakhadiran Suho dan Sunwoo.

.

_Flashback on_

.

Tring~~~ Tring~~~

.

Terdengar suara telepon berbunyi dan Baekhyun segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Sunwoo-ah eodiseo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yah..Sunwoo-ah! Kau masih disitu?! Sunwoo-ah!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Yah..Sunwoo-ah! Gwenchana yo?! Sun-."

Kata-kata Baekhyun terpotong. "Baekhyun-ah..a-appo.." suara didalam telepon bergetar.

"Yah..eoddiga?! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berlari untuk mencari Sunwoo.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Sunwoo terkulai lemah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam dan darah.

"Yah, Sun Woo-ah! Cha Sun Woo!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi tidak ada respon darinya. Ia lalu membawa Sunwoo secepatnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

Baekhyun menunggu Sunwoo di depan UGD. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena mengkhawatirkan temannya itu. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memencet beberapa angka yang tertera di ponselnya. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, teman yang ia telepon datang ke rumah sakit dimana Sunwoo dirawat.

"Hyung.."

"Dimana Sunwoo?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ruang UGD dimana Sunwoo berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya eoh? "

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap hyung-nya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Dengarkan aku.." Suho mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan beritahukan dulu hal ini pada yang lain."

"Tapi hyung…" Baekhyun tidak mengerti alsan Suho untuk menberitahukan keadaan mereka sekarang pada member Black Jack yang lain.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Araseo?!"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap saja ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Suho memohon seperti itu padanya.

.

_Flashback off_

.

.

"Shake it…shake it…yo shake shake it…shake it…shake it…yo EVERYBODY!"

Mereka bernyanyi dan bergoyang dengan hebohnya di ruang karaoke. Namun, ada seorang namja yang hanya duduk dipojokan ruangan.

"Yah! Baekhyun-ah! Jangan hanya melihat saja! Ayo kita bernyanyi bersama!" teriak Woo hyun sambil berjoget ria seperti orang kesurupan. Tapi namja yang dipanggilnya itu tidak bergeming ama sekali. Namja itu hanya mengoyangkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aish..ada apa dengan anak itu?!" bisik Sunggyu

"Molla.. tidak usah pedulikan dia.. ayo kita bernyanyi lagi.." teriak Daehyun seraya memencet sembarang tombol pada remote control.

"Wooaaaa.. This is my song!" teriak Daehyun. "Yeah baby!" ((BGM – DJ DOG. RUN TO YOU))

Mereka semua bernyanyi semakin keras seperti orang idiot. "Once again! Yeaaahhhh!" teriak Kris

"Guys! Siapa yang mau mendengar suara kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin seraya menunjuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Na..!"

"Nado…"

Mereka semua mengangkat tangan.

"Okay..!" teriak Kris. ""Ladies and gentleman. Give it up for D.O!"

"Wooaaaa…." Mereka berteriak dan bertepuk tangan seperti yang dilakukan para fanboy. "D.O! D.O! D.O!"

Kyungsoo pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad dan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu melambaikan tangan mereka.

My baby, baby baby, baby baby, Marhejwo nege What Is Love?" kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati dan membuat semua yang menontonya terpukau tak terkecuali Jong in.

.

5 jam kemudian

.

"Ini sudah malam. Jalka!" sudah 5 jam mereka berada di tempat karaoke dan merekapun pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sunggyu berjalan bersama Woohyun karena apartement mereka berdekatan, sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan Jong in dan Daehyun pulang dengan Kris dan Yixing. Lalu Baekhyun? Dia berjalan sendiri karena arah apartementnya berbeda dengan yang lain.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

Sunggyu dan Woohyun berjalan menelusuri gang di distrik Gangnam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM. Ketika mereka berjalan di sebuah gang sempit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengikuti mereka. Merekapun menghentikan langkah mereka dan membalikkan badan mereka untuk bisa melihat siapa yang megikuti mereka sejak tadi. 4 orang namja datang menghampiri mereka. Sunggyu dan Woo hyun tidak dapat melihat mereka karena gelapnya malam sampai pada saat keempat namja itu berdiri dibawah sebuah lampu remang.

"Olaenmanniya!" salah satu namja itu menyapan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?!" ujar Sunggu seraya memandang tongkat kayu yang dibawa oleh namja itu.

"Hahahaha…kau lucu sekali." Yang lainnya ikut angkat bicara. "Tenang..tenang.. kami hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kalian."

Sunggyu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu apa yang akan mereka perbuat padanya dan Woohyun.

"Hyung, tetaplah berada di dekatku." Woohyun berbisik pada Sunggyu dan mereka saling beradu punggung.

Ke-4 namja itu mengepung Sunggyu dan Woohyun dan berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka. Ke-4 namja itu mengayunkan tongkat kayu yang mereka bawa kearah Sunggyu dan Woohyun dan perkelahian pun dimulai.

**.**

**TBC**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA SANGAT GAJE..**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : THAT XX Chapter 3

Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL

Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE

Author : Ruka17

**Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini**

**Warning: typo, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan**

.

.

_**Chanyeol POV**_

.

Malam yang gelap dan udara sangat dingin saat ini dikota Seoul. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari sebuah mini market dengan tangan kanannya membawa segelas hot chocolate.

"Hooooo… Dingin sekali hari ini!" Chanyeol berusaha menhangatkan tangannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa untuk dapat dengan segera sampai diapartementnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya ditengah perjalanannya ketika ia melihat serombongan orang di ujung gang sempit. Dia berusaha untuk melihat lebih dekat dan dilihatnya seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya di-bully oleh 5 orang namja.

"Yah..!" Chanyeol berteriak pada ke-5 namja itu dan merekapun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang namja dengan tinggi badan yang setara dengannya.

"Na?! Yah..aku ini hanya orang yang ingin lewat saja." Chanyeol memberikan senyuman Happy Virus-nya. Ia kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada namja yang di-bully oleh mereka. Wajah namja itu hancur karena dihajar oleh mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Okay.." Chanyeol menyeringai pada mereka. "Tapi kalian menghalangi jalanku."

Salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Mau apa kau bocah sialan?"

"Apa yang barusan kau katakana hah?!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan memberikan death glare pada mereka.

"Yah..! Adeul..! Pergilah dari sini atau kami akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau pergi hah?!" Chanyeol tersenyum pada mereka.

Namja bertubuh pendek berteriak pada namja bertubuh tinggi, "Hyung, hajar saja dia!"

Namja tinggi itu melancarkan tinjunya ke kepala Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dapat menghindarinya. Chanyeol memukul balik namja itu dan namja itu mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari Chanyeol di dagunya. Namja lainnya ikut menyerang Chanyeol dari belakang. Mereka berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dapat menghindar dari setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang mereka lancarkan. Ketika Chanyeol sedang sibuk menghajar mereka, salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Berhenti!" teriak seorang namja dengan pistol ditangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti mengajar orang-orang tersebut dan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Woooaaa.. Apa-apaan ini?! Kau membawa pistol hah?!"

"Diam kau!" namja itu memberikan isyarat kepada yang lain untuk memringkuknya. "Pegang dia!"

Mereka memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan satu gerakkan apapun. Salah seorang dari mereka kemudian mengarahkan sebuah tendangan pada tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak hanya sebuah tendangan saja, tapi mereka memukul dan menendang tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Aesaekki!" Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Bunuh aku kalau kau bisa!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Namja yang memegang pistol itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Aaaa… Kau ingin mati rupanya." Namja itu memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. "Baik, akan ku kabulkan permohonanmu."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berteriak dari arah berlawanan. "Yah..! Ajussi! Kalian sangat mengganggu tau!"

"Ada apa lagi dengan yang satu ini? Apa kau temannya?" ujar namja jangkung seraya menunjuk pada Chanyeol.

"Aniyeo.." balasnya

"Aish! Mwoya aessaekki!" namja yang memegang pistol itu mengarahkan pistolnya kepada anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu kegiatan _bullying_ mereka. Namun anak itu dengan segera menendang pistol hingga terlepas dari tangan sang empunya. Ia kemudian mengambil pistol yang terjatuh dan mengarahkan pada ke-5 namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" ujar anak laki-laki itu.

Ke-5 namja itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu, Chanyeol, dan juga seorang namja yang tadi sempat mereka bully.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan lagi tubuhnya dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah. Namja yang telah menolong Chanyeol menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. "Yah..! Apa kau mendengar suaraku?" namja itu berteriak pada Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar orang yang telah menolongnya sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya.

.

**Ruang UGD**

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah ruangan serba putih tak terkecuali orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu. Ia menutup kembali matanya dan berusaha untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Setelah ia sadar bahwa ia ada di rumah sakit sekarang, ia kemudian berusaha berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan bertanya pada seorang perawat yang ada di dekatnya.

"Maaf, permisi, apa kau lihat namja yang tadi membawaku kemari?"

Perawat itu berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Cahnyeol. "Aaaa.. apa yang kau maksud itu seorang namja dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh kecil itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ne."

"Dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini. Sejak tadi ia menunggu disamping tempat tidur Anda." Lanjut sang perawat.

"Ah.. kamsahabnida." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya pada sang perawat membuat perawat itu tersipu malu.

Chanyeol berlari kesetiap sudut ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit itu tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan namja yang telah menolongnya. Ia kemudian berlari ke luar rumah sakit dan melihat seorang namja berjalan kearah ujung jalan.

"Yah..! Tunggu..!" Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengejar namja itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena rasa sakit yang muncul disekujur tubuhnya. "Oh shit!"

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa berteriak dari kejauhan. "Nuguseo?!"

Tetapi namja itu tidak mendengar teriakkannya. Namja itu dengan segera naik ke dalam sebuah bus yang berhenti dihadapannya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri terpaku melihat kepergiannya.

"Aish.. aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya." Gumam Chanyeol.

.

_**Will I meet him again?**_

_**Can I be his friend?**_

_**Why do I feel this meeting was destined for us?**_

-suara hati Chanyeol-

.

-EXOB1A4BAPINFINITE-

.

_**Baekhyun POV**_

.

Bwing.. Bwing.. Bwing.. Bwing

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Ia mengangkat teleponnya yang ternyata dari sang leader. "Ne, Kris-ge."

"Yah, Baekhyun-ah! Aku meneleponmu sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku."

"Mianhae gege."

"Gwenchana? Apa kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat?"

"Ne. aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Waeyo?"

"Aniyeo. Aku hanya khawatir tadi kau pulang sendirian."

"Yah.. apa gege meremehkan aku yang jelas-jelas master hapkindo ini hah?!"

"araseo..araseo..syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Jalka!" Kris menutup teleponnya.

TUUUTTTT -

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya diatas kasur, lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Oh..punggungku..appo.. Aish.. kenapa tiang listrik..err..namja jangkung itu berat sekali," gerutu Baekhyun. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur dengan sangat cepat.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

_**S High school**_**.**

.

"Sekarang buka halaman 150!" teriak seorang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas.

GRAAAKKKK..!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan kasar. Sontak seisi kelas melirik pada 2 orang murid yang menbuka kasar pintu kelas.

"Yah..! Sunggyu-ssi, Woohyun-ssi, kenapa kalian terlambat lagi?!"

"Maaf pak!" jawab kedua namja itu.

Guru itu menatap wajah mengerikan kedua namja tersebut. "Yah..ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Ssaum - _Apa kalian berkelahi lagi hah_?"

"Aniyeo.." ujar Woohyun. "Kami hanya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan kecil."

"Jjinjja?"

Mereka menganggukkan kepala.

.

_**At lunch time**_

.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Suho pada Sunggyu.

"Ne."

"Appo?"

"Yah..! Aesaekki! Apa kau tidak lihat hah?!" Sunggyu memberikan death glare pada Suho.

"Hyung, mwoyaige?" kini giliran Kris yang bertanya.

"Itu – ." Sunggyu melirik pada Woohyun dan berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya.

"A-aniyeo.. kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil saja kok."

"Yah..hyung..mukamu hancur seperti itu. Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" timpal Yixing

"Yeah." Sunggyu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah..hyung.. kenapa tidak kita beritahu saja mereka," ujar Woohyun. Alhasil teman-teman mereka yang ada disitu menoleh padanya.

Sunggyu berusaha menutup mulut ember Woohyun, tapi Woohyun berhasil melepaskan tangan Sunggyu yang membekapnya. "Yah..kita berkelahi gara-gara mereka kan?!"

Semua yang ada disitu mengangkat alis mereka. "Siapa yang kau maksud hyung?" Tanya Jong in yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi mereka mengenakan seragam _M high school_."

Mereka menunjukkan wajah shock yang bercampur dengan kemarahan.

Sunggyu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada teman-temannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin masalah ini diperpanjang. Tapi itu semua sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Sekarang teman-temannya pasti hendak membalas dendam.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

_**Rooftop M High School**_

.

"Sehunnie..kau lupa membawa itu lagi?"

"Mianhae Luhan-ge." Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kyeopta," gumam Luhan

"Mwo?"

"Ani.."

Jong dae yang duduk didekat mereka merasa iri melihat..errr..kemesraan kedua namja itu.

"Yah,,kalian berdua membuat orang lainm merasa iri," Jong dae menoleh kearah Minseok.

"Wae?" Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan – kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? –

"Aniyeo.." Jong dae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Zelo memandang kearah seorang namja yang baru saja datang dan melambaikan tangannya. "Taejang – _captain_. Chanyeol hyung!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Waseo?!" Ho won tersenyum padanya.

"Hmmm.." Chanyeol melirik pada Tao dan Zelo yang sedang asik bermain ddakbam – menjitak dahi. "Aku juga mau ikutan main.."

"ANDWAE..!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, kau suka bermain curang dan memukul orang keras-keras."

"Aniyeo.. kali ini aku bermain _fair play_." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku janji."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bermain ddakbam dan tebak apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Ia mematahkan janji yang ia buat.

"Auch..hyung..appo..!" teriak Tao seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang habis dijitak oleh Chanyeol.

"Bwuahahahaha…" tawa Chanyeol terdengar sangat keras.

Tao dan Zelo menatap sang taejang dengan tatapan – mati saja kau! –

Dong woo yang sejak tadi bermain dengan bola baseballnya memutar badanya kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah.. kami akan pergi ke club. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tapi hyung, bukannya kau baru saja sembuh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin pergi ke club."

"Okay!"

"Aku juga mau ikut.. Jo-a.." Zelo berteriak pada hyung-nya

"Andwae..!"

"Waeyo?!"

"Karena kau ini murid sekolahan."

"Mwo? Kau juga hyung! Pabo!"

"Ahhh..georeo?! hahaha…"

"Ah..aku hari ini ada latihan wushu. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian," ujar Tao

Dong woo menatap Tao yang berdiri didekatnya. "Baiklah."

"Okay. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke club sekarang?!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Dong woo dan Zelo. "Kaja!" dan yang lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka mengendarai sebuah bus menuju ke daerah Gangnam. Setelah sampai di daerah Gangnam, mereka segera turun dari bus dan berjalan kearah club yang biasa mereka datangi. Ketika mereka akan menyebrang melewati zebracross, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat siluet seseorang yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dicarinya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mianhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Chanyeol pada yang lain seraya berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Yah..eoddiga?" teriak Ho won, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar teriakkannya

"Kita pergi tanpanya. Kaja!" ujar Luhan

Mereka akhirnya pergi tanpa Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan menelusuri sebuah gang sempit yang mereka tahu sebagai jalan pintas menuju club. Tapi tiba-tiba datang beberapa namja menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Dong woo-ah. Annyeong!" ujar salah satu dari mereka. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Raut muka Dong woo berubah drastic. "Cha Sun Woo." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Kau juga membawa teman-temanmu yang lain hah?!" Sun woo menyeringai pada mereka.

Seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut pirang-nya menepuk bahu Sun woo dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Dong woo. "Ulaemanniya?!" ujarnya.

"Waeyo?! Ternyata sang Duizhang juga disini?!" ujar Dong woo pada namja berambut pirang itu.

"Waeyo?! Apa aku tidak boleh ikut turun tangan?!" namja yang bernama Kris itu memberikan tatapan evilnya pada mereka. Ia menatap mereka satu per satu, tapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana.

"Eodiseo taejang-I deul – _mana leader kalian_? Apa dia sedang bersembunyi?" ujar kris yang diikuti dengan tawa dari para member Black Jack

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan hah?" Dong woo merasa kesal dengan perlakuan mereka.

"Woaaa..calm down.." Kris memperlihatkan gigi taringnya dan berjalan mendekati Dong woo. "We just wanna take a revenge."

.

.

**TBC**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA SANGAT GAJE..**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**

**.**

Author : gumawo buat yang uda pada ngereview ff abal-abal ini.

Park Chaesoo: official pair untuk EXO. klo yang lain author ambil the most pairing.

Algi andra: ini sudah secepat mungkin

Guest: ini udah dilanjutin. Tunggu part selanjutnya ne..

Myjongie: critanya disini si sung jong jadi adiknya Dong woo

R.V: maaf klo arah critanya agak membingungkan #deep bow

Pyolipops: maaf klo arah critanya agak membingungkan #deep bow

Violin diaz: liat chap 1. Disitu dia berantem sama Dong woo


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : THAT XX Chapter 4**

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL**

**Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

.

Chanyeol membuntuti seorang namja yang sekarang berjalan menuju sebuah café. Namja itu memasukki café yang bergaya Eropa dan menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di pojok belakang. Pada pintu ruangan tersebut tertulis 'STAFF ONLY'. Namja yang tadi masuk keruangan itu keluar dengan menggunakan seragam putih hitam.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofa dekat dengan jendela dan memperhatikan namja yang dibuntutinya yang sekarang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan. Pandangan Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak berpaling dari namja itu sampai seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanannya.

"Maaf Tuan. Anda pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan

"…"

"Tuan..?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah..maaf.. aku pesan hot chocolate satu."

"Ada lagi tuan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tinggi berteriak pada namja yang lain.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini!"

"Ne.." ujar seorang namja imut seraya membawa secangkir hot chocolate. Namja itu kemudian mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Chanyeol.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Silahkan dinikmati." ujar namja itu.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah namja itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

Setelah menaruh secangkir hot chocolate dihadapan Chanyeol, namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melayani pelanggan yang lain.

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun terpaksa membalikkan kembali tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa tuan ingin memesan yang lain."

"Aaa..tidak..itu..apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengannggkat satu alisnya. "Maaf, tapi saya sedang sibuk. Permisi." Jelas Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

**Normal POV**

.

2 jam berlalu sudah, tapi Chanyeol masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi bertanya pada namja yang ada disampingnya. "Yah.. Baekhyun-ah, apa kau kenal dengan orang itu?"

"Aniyeo.." jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Tapi sedari tadi ia selalu mengamatimu. Apa jangan-jangan… Stalker?!"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan temannya itu dan pergi mengantarkan pesanan ke meja paling depan.

TRING…TRING…

Terdengar suara ponsel dari saku milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel miliknya yang bertuliskan 'ZELO CALLING' dan dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya.

"Waegeuraeyo?!" Tanya Cahnyeol pada seseorang yang ada di ponselnya.

"H-Hyung…uhuk…uhuk…" kata orang yang ada ditelepon itu dengan suara parau bercampur batuk.

"Yah..Zelo-ah.." Chanyeol mengenal suara dari dalam ponselnya. "Eoddiga?!"

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama suara yang ada didalam ponsel miliknya. "Araseo.. Tunggu aku.."

Chanyeol dengan segera meraih tas punggungnya dan berlari keluar café. Baekhyun yang melihat namja jangkung itu pergi secepat kilat, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaganya dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai disebuah tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam dan mendapati teman-temannya terkapar dengan luka disana-sini.

"Waegeuraeyo?!" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap nanar pada teman-temannya.

BRAAAKKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Seorang namja berdiri mematung dibalik pintu.

"H-hyung.. A-ada apa ini?!" tanya namja itu dengan suara parau dan mata yang terbelalak.

"Tao-ah..waseo.." balas Ho Won yang muncul dari belakang Tao seraya membawa sebuah baskom untuk mengkompres luka teman yang lainnya.

"Hyung..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sedang mengobati luka Sehun.

"A-appo..hyung..pelan-pelan.." teriak Sehun

"Ck..dasar manja..tahan sedikit.."

Ho won menaruh baskom diatas meja lalu pergi menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tadi Black Jack datang menantang kami."

"Jadi, kalian habis berkelahi dengan mereka?!"

"Hmmm…" Ho Won menganggukkan kepalanya.

BRAAKKK!

Chanyeol memukul meja yang ada di dekatnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku hah?! Aku kan leader kalian!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah, karena ia tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Chanyeol." ujar Ho won seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Asaekki..!" teriak Chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hyung..!" Tao hendak menyusul Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi langkahnya segera dihentikan oleh Ho Won.

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri. Lebih baik kau bantu aku merawat yang lainnya."

Tao menatap wajah Ho Won yang juga lebam disana-sini.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau rawat dirimu sendiri."

Ho Won tersenyum pada dongsaeng-nya. "Aku tidak apa-apa dibandingkan yang lainnya."

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

**THE OTHER SIDE**

.

"Aish..wajahku yang genateng ini jadi rusak gara-gara mereka," gumam Jong in seraya memandang wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin.

"Aaa..hyung..appo..!" teriak Jong in ketika Kyungsoo menempelkan handsaplast diwajahnya.

"Diam sebentar..aku tidak bisa mengobatimu kalau kau bergerak-gerak terus."

"Ck..coba saja kalau polisi tidak datang..sudah kuhabisi mereka semua," ujar Jong in kesal.

"Yah..masih mending polisi datang. Jadi mukamu ga ancur-ancur amat kan?!" timpal Daehyun

Jong in melirik kesal pada Daehyun.

"Ck..kalian berisik sekali.." ujar Kris seraya melayangkan death glare-nya.

Suho yang baru saja selesai diobati oleh Yixing, bangkit dari tempatnya. "Aku mau pulang." Ia menoleh pada namja yang ada disampingnya. "Yixing-ah, kau mau pulang denganku atau masih ingin disini?"

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku ikut denganmu saja."

"Yeorobun..aku pergi dulu..Jalka!" ujar Suho seraya pergi dan diikuti oleh Yixing dari belakang.

.

**Tomorrow morning**

.

"Ck..aku belum puas menghajar mereka," ujar Jong in pada yang lain.

"Yah..apa kau mau wajahmu lebih hancur dari sekarang eoh?! Dasar.." timpal Kyungsoo

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang masuk kedalam ruang kelas.

"Waseo?!" sapa Woo hyun yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Namja yang berdiri di depan kelas itu terlihat sangat kaget. "Hyung..waegeuraeyo?!"

Namja itu melemparkan tasnya diatas bangku miliknya dan pergi menghampiri Sunggyu dan yang lainnya.

"Ssaum – _apa kalian berkelahi_?!"

"Hmmm.." Sunggyu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung – ."

"STOP..! Aku tidak mau mendengar ceramahmu Baekhyun-ah."

"Yah..hyung..kenapa kalian tidak memberitahukannya padaku eoh?! Akukan juga anggota kalian?!"

"Baekhyun-ah..kami tahu kau sangat tidak suka mengotori tanganmu dan lagipula kemarin kau ada part time kan?!"

"Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku supaya aku bisa mengobati luka kalian." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan wajah penuh kekesalan bercampur kekhawatiran.

Seorang namja jangkung masuk kedalam kelas dan diikuti oleh dua namja lainnya.

"Kris-ge, Suho-hyung, Yixing-ge," sapa Sunwoo yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari ketiga namja itu.

Terdengar suara seseorang berlarian dikoridor menuju kekelas mereka. Daehyun muncul dari balik pintu kelas dan langsung pergi menghampiri Kris. "Duizhang..!"

"Wae?!" Tanya Kris seraya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Dia ada disini."

"Mwo?! Siapa yang kau maksud hah?!"

Belum sempat Daehyun menjelaskan perkataannya, seorang namja yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Kris masuk ke kelas mereka.

Kris memandang orang yang belum pernah ia temui itu. Ia menaik-turunkan bola matanya, melihat orang itu secara detail dari atas kebawah keatas lagi.

"Siapa kau hah?! Kau murid M high school kan?!" ujar Kris seraya memperhatikan seragam yang dipakai namja itu berbeda dengan miliknya. "Ada apa murid M high school ada di S high school?"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum pada Kris. "Annyeong, aku Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol imnida!"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol. "Oh..Jadi kau yang bernama Chanyeol rupanya. Orang yang menggantikan posisi Bang Yong Guk."

Kris melihat wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Cih, monster gila itu ((Yong Guk)) bisa ditaklukkan oleh anak ingusan sepertimu?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan hah?!" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

.

_**Flashback on**_

.

"Annyeong!" Seorang namja jangkung dengan senyuman happy virusnya menyapa namja berambut pirang disebuah gudang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

"Siapa kau hah?!" tanya namja berambut pirang.

"Na?! Perkenalkan..aku Park Chanyeol..Chanyeol imnida.." ujar namja jangkung itu seraya menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

"Hahahaha…"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!"

"Aniyeo.." ujar Chanyeol. "Aku datang kemari untuk berunding denganmu. Ku dengar kau leader disini."

"Kau benar sekali. Aku Bang Yong Guk. Leader **RED GUN**."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja berambut pirang yang bernama Yong Guk.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau rundingkan dengan."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Aku ingin posisimu sebagai leader."

"Hahahaha…" kini tawa Yong Guk yang meledak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa ada yang lucu hah?!"

"Aniyeo..apa kau yakin dengan pernyataanmu itu?!"

"Tentu saja.." ujar Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu lawan aku sekarang."

"As you want."

Kedua namja itu saling beradu tinju dan tendangan hingga keduanya terkapar dilantai dan dengan sisa energy yang ada Chanyeol bangkit menghampiri Yong Guk dan mengulurkan tangannya berusaha untuk membangkitkannya.

"Kau hebat Chanyeol-ah.."

"Kau juga hyung.."

Kedua namja itu kini saling memuji satu sama lain dan saling melempar senyuman.

.

_**Flashback off**_.

.

"Baiklah..ada apa kau datang kemari?!" Kris melihat kearah belakang Chanyeol. "Mana teman-temanmu yang lain?!"

"Aku datang sendirian kemari."

"Woooaaa..kau hebat sekali..berani datang ke kandang musuh sendirian..benar-benar seorang _taejang_.."

"Aku datang kemari mencari seseorang yang bernama Kris."

Kris memperlihatkan senyum evilnya. "Itu aku."

"Jadi, kau leader BLACK JACK?!"

"Benar sekali."

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan bola matanya, melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya dari atas kebawah keatas lagi.

"Hah..Ternyata kau jauh dari yang aku bayangkan."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?!"

Kris bersiap-siap untuk memukul namja yang ada dihadapannya itu, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Geumanhae duizhang.. sekarang kita ada didalam sekolah.. bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat?!"

Baekhyun kemudian menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"Ck..baiklah..kau sangat beruntung kali ini duizhang," ujar Chanyeol.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas, Chanyeol sempat berbisik kepada Kris.

"Ku tunggu kau dihalaman belakang gedung utara sepulang sekolah."

.

**TBC**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA SANGAT GAJE..**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : THAT XX Chapter 5**

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL**

**Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE**

**Support cast : 2PM, BIGBANG**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan**

**.**

**.**

**CHANYEOL POV**

**.**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ketempat ia biasa melepaskan penat dimana lagi kalau bukan atap gedung sekolah. Sesampainya ditempat ia tuju, ia langsung merebahkan diri, menatap birunya langit. Angin sepoi meniup dan membelai surai kecoklatan miliknya, membuatnya semakin ingin segera memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan energiku," gumamnya.

Tak lama ia menutupkan matanya, ia membuka matanya kembali. Ia teringat akan seseorang yang baru saja ia temui tadi.

"Hah.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Jadi kau salah satu dari mereka?!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia teringat akan seorang namja yang telah menolong dirinya tempo lalu. Namja yang sangat ingin ditemuinya entah mengapa. Hanya ingin berterima kasih kah? Atau lebih dari itu? Bahkan dalam hati kecil Chanyeol, ia sangat menginginkan namja itu untuk menjadi temannya.

Ia sangat mengingat ucapan namja tadi.

"_Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah makna apa yang tersirat dari senyumannya. Tapi kemudian senyuman itu pudar.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kita ditakdirkan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" gumamnya seraya mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

"Gege..kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho pada seorang namja jangkung yang bernama Kris.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Kris dengan wajah stoicnya seraya meninggalkan temannya lainnya.

"Hyung..ada apa dengan Kris-ge? Ia terlihat buru-buru sekali," ujar Yixing

"Entahlah.. kurasa ia ada urusan yang sangat penting."

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo cepat. Ia menyingsing lengan bajunya dan melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 15.00. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai pada sebuah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon rindang tak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya.

"Yo! Akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa seorang namja tinggi yang muncul dari atas pohon.

Namja itu menghampiri Kris dengan senyuman khasnya, senyuman happy virus yang menurut orang lain itu adalah senyuman evil (?)

"Aku kira kau akan datang bersama dengan rombonganmu itu atau bahkan kau tidak datang karena takut?!"

"Cih..kau kira aku takut denganmu Park Chanyeol."

"Maybe.." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengangangkat bahunya.

"Tutup mulutmu itu!"

"Ck..dasar tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusimu. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Tenang sob.." Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Kris. "kemarin aku tidak sempat bermain dengan kalian. Jadi, sekarang aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu," ujarnya seraya bersmirk ria.

"Ku kabulkan permintaanmu."

Kedua namja itu saling menjaga jarak dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Angin yang berhembus kencang, mengharuskan mereka menyipitkan mata mereka untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat orang yang ada dihadapan mereka. Kedua namja itu berlari dan saling melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan mereka. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah tersungkur ditanah. Pukulan Chanyeol berhasil mengenai dagu Kris, sedangkan tendangan Kris berhasil mengenai perut Chanyeol. Kedua namja itu terlihat meringis kesakitan.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Berdiri kau Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol pun berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Asaekki..!"

Dan sedetik kemudian mereka sudah kembali beradu jotos. Kedua namja itu asik saling melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang namja yang melihat kegiatan mereka dari kejauhan. Namja itu dengan segera berlari kearah gedung SMA M.

"Hyungdeul..saengdeul..!"

"Yah..Jongdae-ah..kau berisik sekali..!" ujar Minseok.

"I-itu..itu.."

"Wae?!"

"Taejang.."

"Waegeuraeyo?! Kalau bicara yang jelas."

"Dia sedang..itu..bersama Kris..di.. itu..di halaman belakang gedung utara.."

"Aish..apa sich yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu," gerutu Luhan.

Mendengar nama KRIS, member RED GUN yang ada disana langsung bangkit dan pergi menuju ke tempat kedua namja tinggi itu berada.

Dan ternyata dilain pihak, member BLACK JACK juga pergi ketempat KRIS dan CHANYEOL bermain-main.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dituju, mereka melihat dengan jelas sebuah adegan action secara live antar Kris dengan Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka tercengang adalah seorang namja tinggi yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hentikan perkelahian kalian! Sudahi sampai disini!" teriak namja itu dengan sangat keras hingga membuat gendang telingga mereka serasa ingin pecah.

Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah berlumuran darah disana-sini, sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Kris menatap tajam orang yang menengahi (?) mereka. "Siapa kau?!" bentaknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kaget. "Hyung.."

Kris menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menatap kembali namja yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kalian berkelahi lagi. Akan kupastikan kalian ditendang keluar dari sekolah," ujar namja itu seraya pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu dan yang lainnya.

Zelo menatap kearah hyungdeul-nya. "Hyung, bukan kah itu Taecyeon-hyung?! Kakaknya Chanyeol-hyung?!" ujarnya yang dibalas dengan anggukkan member yang lainnya.

**.**

**Ruang Presiden Direktur SM High School**

.

((note :: walaupun S & M High School punya kepala sekolah yang berbeda, kedua sekolah tersebut dimiliki oleh seorang pengusaha yang berinisial GD))

.

Seorang namja terlihat berdiri menghadap keluar jendela dan diatas meja yang ada dibelakangnya terpasang papan nama bertuliskan Presdir GD. Namja itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan seorang namja lainnya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa sebaiknya yang kita lakukan Sajangnim – _Presdir_?"

Namja yang dipanggil sajangnim itu terlihat berpikir.

"Aku ada ide, tapi mungkin ini sedikit gila dan aku butuh bantuanmu Taecyeon songsaenim."

"Kalau tenagaku sangat dibutuhkan disini, sebisa mungkin akan kubantu," ujar namja yang bernama Taecyeon.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu songsaenim."

Namja berinisial GD itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Taecyeon.

"Aku ingin kau mengajar dan menjadi wali kelas anak-anak itu."

"Maksud songsaenim?"

"Aku ingin mereka kau bimbing dalam satu kelas."

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

"Yeorobun..!" teriak Jin Young.

"Wae?! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali.." gerutu Dong woo.

"Hyungdeul, saengdeul, apa kalian sudah tahu kalau beberapa dari kita akan dipindahkan ke kelas yang baru?"

"Apa maksudmu Jin Young-ah?" tanya Luhan

"Beberapa murid yang aku temui, mereka berkata bahwa si Presdir GD itu akan memindahkan beberapa dari kita ke kelas yang baru. Katanya sich ia mau mencanangkan sebuah program," jelas Jin Young.

"Emang program apaan? KB?" ujar Sehun yang sontak mendapat sebuah jitakkan dari Luhan.

"Entahlah.." lanjut Jin Young

"Yaakk..hyungdeul..lihat ini..!" teriak Zelo seraya memperlihatkan secarik kertas putih pada yang lainnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tao bingung

"Ini daftar murid yang dipindahkan kekelas yang baru."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Zelo, dengan segera mereka merinci daftar nama tersebut.

"Mwo?! Kita semua dipindahkan?" Jongdae memandang temannya satu per satu dengan tatapan kaget bercampur heran.

"Benarkah?!" Minseok mengulang kembali merinci daftar nama tersebut. "Iya..kau benar Jongdae-ah."

"Lalu? Kapan kita pindah?" Tanya Tao pada Zelo.

"Katanya sich besok kita sudah bisa pindah ke kelas yang baru."

"Mwooo?!" semua yang ada disana berteriak menggemparkan seisi sekolah.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

"Yaakk..berhenti menarikku Zelo!" teriak Chanyeol

Kedua namja itu akhirnya sampai di depan gedung paling utara M High school. Ternyata disana teman-temannya sudah menunggu kehadiran dua namja itu.

"Waeyo?! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai?"

"Tentu saja." timpal Minseok

"Lalu..kenapa kalian masih disini..mau bolos lagi? Aku sih tidak keberatan..hhe.." ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sich, kemarin tidak masuk sekolah.." timpal Luhan

"Wae hyung? Apa aku ketinggalan berita?"

"Hari ini kita pindah kekelas yang baru hyung," ujar Tao

"Mwo?! Kok bisa kita – ."

"STOP! Penjelasannya nanti saja okay. Lebih baik kita pergi dulu ke kelas," ujar Ho won

Akhirnya sepuluh orang namja itu pergi ke kelas mereka yang baru yang ada di lantai 3 gedung utara.

Chanyeol mengikuti yang lainnya dari belakang karena dia tidak tahu persis letak kelas mereka yang baru. Sesampainya di kelas yang baru dan membuka pintu kelas tersebut, sebuah pemandangan yang diluar dugaan membuat mereka sweatdrop plus jawdrop dan juga mematung (?). Chanyeol yang berada di belakang mereka berusaha menerobos masuk untuk melihat keadaan didalam kelas.

"Hyung..?!" teriak Chanyeol pada seorang namja yang berdiri di depan kelas yang ternyata adalah Taecyeon.

Chanyeol kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kearah bangku murid yang membuatnya tambah sweatdrop. Bagaimana tidak? Murid yang ada di dalam kelas bersama mereka ternyata adalah para member BLACK JACK.

"Mwoya ige?!" Chanyeol menatap tajam seorang namja yang diketahuinya bernama Kris.

"Songsaenim..ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Ternyata member BLACK JACK juga tidak mengerti mengapa member RED GUN ada dikelas yang sama dengan mereka (?)

Taecyeon tersenyum pada mereka. "Aku disini ditugaskan untuk menjadi wali kelas dan juga membimbing kalian semua."

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda. Kau bilang apa?! Wali kelas?! Kami..dengan mereka?!" ujar Kris sinis seraya menunjuk kearah member RED GUN yang masih berdiri mematung (?) di depan pintu kelas.

Taecyeon hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Cih..siapa juga yang mau sekelas dengan kalian hah?!" teriak Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

"Yaakk..mau kemana kau Park Chanyeol!" teriak Taecyeon menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sudi berada satu kelas dengan mereka." Chanyeol kemudian menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. "Kalian ingin ikut denganku atau tinggal disini bersama mereka."

Taecyeon yang sekarang posisinya sebagai wali kelas mereka, tidak tinggal diam. "Kalau kalian pergi dari sini akan kupastikan kalian tidak bisa lulus atau keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu," ujar Chanyeol seraya pergi keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh sebagian dari temannya.

**.**

**TBC**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA TAMBAH GAJE HHA..**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : THAT XX Chapter 6**

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE**

**Support cast : 2PM, BIGBANG**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, abal-abal, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan. **

**.**

**.**

**Rooftop**

**.**

"Ya.. apa tidak apa-apa kita pergi dari kelas dengan cara seperti ini?" Jong dae terlihat resah memandangi satu per satu temannya.

"Wae?! Apa kau menyesal pergi dari kelas?! Kalau begitu kau boleh kok kembali ke kelas," timpal Chanyeol

"Bukan begitu..."

Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyung, eoddiga?" teriak Sehun

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Jalka!" balas Chanyeol seraya menghilangkan dirinya dibalik pintu.

.

.

**Sementara itu di dalam kelas**

.

"Hah..mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa kita bisa sekelas dengan mereka?" bisik Jong in pada Woohyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Entahlah..aku sendiri juga bingung.." balas Woohyun

"Hah..aku benar-benar malas harus bertemu setiap hari dengan mereka.."

Taecyeon yang sedari tadi menjelaskan pelajaran matematika panjang lebar, berhenti menggerakkan tangannya di papan tulis dan berbalik memandang kearah dua namja yang duduk dibangku dekat dengan jendela.

"Yak..Kim Jong In..Nam Woo Hyun..apa kalian bisa menyelesaikan soal ini?!" perintah Taecyeon

_Mampus kau.. – _ujar Jong in dan Woo hyun dalam hati.

Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada kedua namja itu karena bel istirahat siang berbunyi.

"Yeesss.." Jong in dan Woo hyun melakukan high five.

"Okay..kita lanjutkan nanti setelah istirahat.." ujar Taecyeon seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastic yang entah isinya apa (?) ditangan kirinya. Senyuman terlihat dari wajah imut namja itu. Ia sedang berjalan kearah gudang yang tidak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Sesampainya ditujuan, ia langsung memanggil-manggil nama seekor kucing Persia yang diam-diam dipelihara olehnya disekolah.

"Kitty..Kitty.." Tao mencari sesosok kucing dengan bulu putih disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu.." ujarnya seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smile-nya. "Keluarlah.."

Tapi tak ada suara apapun disana. Tao yang melihat bahwa kucing peliharaannya itu tidak ada di tempatnya, segera pergi mencarinya disekitar gudang. "Kitty..kitty..kau dimana?"

"Kitty..kau ingin bermain petak umpet dengan Tao-gege hah?!" teriak Tao seraya menelusuri halaman yang ada di belakang gudang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap seorang namja tinggi bersurai blonde yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Namja itu terlihat sangat antusias menggapai sesuatu yang ada diatas pohon tanpa memperdulikan ranting-ranting pohon yang menggores halus wajah tampannya.

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meneruskan kembali kegiatannya mencari sang kucing, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah sesuatu yang ada diatas pohon.

"Kitty.." ujarnya ketika ia melihat seekor kucing berbulu putih yang kini sudah tidak berwarna putih bersih lagi bertengger diatas pohon.

"Kemarilah kucing manis..aku akan menolongmu.." ujar namja berambut pirang itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, namja itu berhasil meraih kucing milik Tao (?) dan membelai kucing itu dengan lembut. "Kucing pintar."

"I-itu.." suara Tao yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya, membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh kearah asal suara.

Tao menunjuk-nunjuk kucing itu dan namja yang menggendong sang kucing segera menyerahkan kucing yang digendongnya pada Tao. Tao kemudian meraih kucing peliharaannya dari tangan namja tinggi itu.

"Kitty..ku kira aku akan kehilanganmu," Tao sedikit terisak seraya memeluk dan membelai lembut kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Xie xie..kau sudah menolongnya.." ujar Tao seraya tersenyum. "Er..Kalau tidak salah namamu Kris kan?!" lanjutnya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kris sekarang, tapi namja yang tersenyum padanya itu membuat jantung Kris berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya (?)

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk menolongnya," balas Kris dengan memasang wajah stoic dan sok cool-nya.

"Tapi kenyataanya kau menolongnya.." lanjut Tao

_Cih, aku tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan anak ini_ – batin Kris

Kris melangkahkan kakinya hendak kembali ke kelas, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh teriakkan Tao. "Jageuma!"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao. "Wae?"

"Itu…" Tao menunjuk-nunjuk pada luka yang ada di wajah Kris. "Apa tidak sakit?"

"Apa pedulimu padaku.." balas Kris

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Emm..apa boleh aku menggobatinya?!"

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti maksud perkataan namja itu.

"Sebagai balasan terima kasih karena kau telah menolong kitty.." lanjut Tao

Tao melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kris, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menempelkannya pada luka yang ada di wajah Kris.

"Sepertinya ini lebih baik.." ujar Tao seraya tersenyum angelic pada Kris.

_What the hell with this boy to you Kris?_ – sepertinya ada perang batin dalam hati Kris.

.

.

**Apartement Keluarga Park**

.

"Hah..kenapa jam segini anak itu belum pulang juga?!" Taecyeon teringat pada Chanyeol yang sejak kejadian tadi pagi tidak kunjung nampak batang hidungnya.

CLEKK..BLAAAMMM!

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka dan ditutup dengan paksa.

"Chanyeol-ah..waseo?!" sapa Taecyeon. "Kau sudah makan malam?!"

Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkan ucapan kakaknya itu dan dengan langkah yang dipercepat ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Dan sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

"Ck..apa dia masih marah?!"

Taecyeon bangkit dari kursi di ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju ke depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah..yeollie..aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Taecyeon mengetuk kembali pintu kamar tersebut dan berusaha merayu keluar adiknya itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka.

"Ah..akhirnya kau bukakan juga."

Bukannya mengacuhkan ucapan Taecyeon, Chanyeol malah mendorong Taecyeon menjauhinya dan secepat kilat pergi keluar apartemen.

"Yaakk..! eoddiga?" teriak Taecyeon, tapi teriakannya itu sia-sia saja.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan sendirian merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada dihadapannya tidak luput dari tendangannya.

"Hah..bodohnya diriku..malam dingin seperti ini malah keluar dari rumah yang jelas-jelas hangat di dalam sana. Aaarrggghh..molla.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Chanyeol berjalan tak tau arah hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas sebuah ayunan disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

Kriek..kriek..

Terdengar suara jerit ayunan yang Chanyeol mainkan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit. Hal itu membuatnya teringat akan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

Ya, Chanyeol ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika ia berusia 9 tahun. Ia masih ingat kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya itu. Kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dihadapannya karena dibunuh oleh segerombolan orang yang diketahuinya adalah para mafia kelas teri. Kejadian yang telah merubah sifat Chanyeol yang dulunya anak baik dan penurut kini menjadi Chanyeol yang serampangan dan suka berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata kini mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

"Eomma..appa..kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku dan kakak?!" gumamnya.

Disaat Chanyeol tenggelam dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba ia tersadarkan oleh suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya (?).

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Chanyeol menengok kearah suara itu berasal dan ia pun melebarkan bola matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri disampingnya.

_Oh tidak! Sejak kapan dia ada disini? Apa tadi dia melihatku menangis?_ – batin Chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya dan duduk diayunan disebelah Chanyeol. Ia pun menggoyangkan kecil ayunan itu sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, kini telah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memandangimu." Chanyeol terpaksa berbohong dan memasang wajah sok coolnya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dua insan itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Cukup lama mereka tidak saling bicara, hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau..apa kau yang menolongku tempo hari?"

Baekhyun menghentikan ayunannya ketika ia mendengar ucapan dari namja yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia sangat penasaran dengan alasan Baekhyun menolongnya tempo hari.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja yang ada disampingnya itu dan menatap mata coklat keemasan milik Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap kearah jalanan yang sepi.

"Entahlah..aku hanya tidak senang melihat satu orang dikeroyok oleh banyak orang. Aku hanya merasa bahwa itu sangat tidak adil." ujar Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa alasan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat biasa itu, membuat Chanyeol merasa luar biasa (?). Alasannya adalah karena ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari orang lain.

_Dasar anak nakal! Pergi kau dari sini!_

_Sayang, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya nanti kamu ketularan nakalnya._

_Yak..! Dasar anak yatim piatu..hahaha_

_Mana ibu dan ayahmu? Tidak ada ya?_

Chanyeol teringat akan orang-orang yang tidak suka melihat dirinya ada di dunia ini (?) dan suka mem-bully-nya. Tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan namja bernama Baekhyun, ia merasa bahwa ia juga pantas berada di dunia ini.

"Gumawo.." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara kecil yang hampir tidak terdengar. "Karena kau telah menolongku tempo hari."

Baekhyun berdiri dari ayunan yang dinaikinya dan menggerakkan kakinya beberapa langkah menjauhi Chanyeol, lalu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh sedikit kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku," ujar Baekhyun. "Dan sebaiknya besok kau masuk sekolah," lanjut Baekhyun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian namja itu, sama seperti saat di ditolong olehnya.

.

.

**Keesokkan harinya disekolah**.

.

"Haaahhh…aku malas sekali…" gerutu Daehyun

"Apa lagi harus sekelas dengan mereka.." timpal Jong in.

"Yak..kau lihat?! Mereka memelihara seekor panda.." ujar Sun Woo seraya menunjuk-nujuk kearah namja dengan lingkaran hitam disekeliling bola matanya yang tak lain adalah Tao.

"Kau benar. Ada panda lepas dari kebun binatang.." ujar Woohyun yang sontak membuat teman-temannya tertawa hebat.

Tao yang mendengar hal itu merasa kupingnya panas dan ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memukul mereka satu per satu dengan jurus wushu-nya. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja keinginannya menghilang ketika mendengar seorang namja berteriak pada mereka.

"Yak..! Kalian berisik sekali.. Aku tidak bisa tidur tahu..!" teriak seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur didalam kelas (?)

"Mianhae..duizhang.."

Namja tinggi atau yang dikenal dengan nama Kris itu kemudian memasang headset dikedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya kembali berusaha untuk bisa mengistirahatkan sejenak matanya yang lelah.

"Ooo..waseo?!" kini suara Minseok yang terdengar cukup keras menyapa seorang namja yang baru saja datang.

"Chanyeol hyung..!" teriak Zelo seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Yak..lepaskan aku..!" ronta Chanyeol

"Mianhae hyung…hehehe…" Zelo melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang.." ujar Ho Won

"Berisik.."

Chanyeol melempar tasnya diatas bangku miliknya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi. Ia melirik kearah namja yang duduk di dekat jendela. Namja yang telah berhasil membuat dirinya datang kesekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baek Hyun.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki masuk kedalam kelas.

"Annyeong..!" sapa Taecyeon songsaengnim. Matanya kini tertuju pada semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang juga ada di dalam kelas.

"Mwo?! Ternyata hari ini semua datang?" ujarnya heran yang disusul dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. "Ja… kalau begitu hari ini kita mulai dengan pelajaran olah raga saja. Apa kalian siap?!" ujarnya seraya melempar 2 bola baseball kearah Chanyeol dan Kris yang diikuti dengan tatapan malas dari semua murid yang ada.

**.**

**TBC**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA SANGAT GAJE JAUH DARI YANG DIBAYANGKAN PARA READER..**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title : THAT XX Chapter 7**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE**

**Support cast : 2PM, BIGBANG**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, ****alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan. **

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae chingudeul.. author baru bisa update FF lagi.. lagi mencari pencerahan diatas gunung Himalaya (?).. alasan banget.. ya udah dari pada dengerin author yang banyak bacot mending langsung baca aja ne.. CEKIDOT..**

**.**

**.**

"Aish..jjinjja.. Yak.. Chanyeol-ah.. apa benar dia hyung-mu eoh?" gerutu Dong woo. "Ku kira dia lebih baik darimu. Ternyata sama saja. Bahkan lebih parah..ouch.."

"Ya hyung..kan ada pepatah.. buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.. tentu saja kepribadian mereka sama," timpal Zelo

"Ya..tapi dia lebih parah dari Chanyeol.." kini giliran Jin Young yang angkat bicara. "Masa kita disuruh memungut 5000 buah bola baseball yang berserakkan di lapangan.. Aigoo.. punggungku sakit sekali.."

"Ck..yak..yak.. kalian ini berisik sekali.." gerutu Chanyeol

.

PIP..PIP..PIP..

.

Ho Won mengangkat ponsel miliknya. "Ne Sehun-ah..waeyo? Ne..ne..araseo.."

Chanyeol, Dong Woo, Zelo dan Jin Young menatap Ho Won yang baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari Sehun.

"Mereka sudah menunggu kita ditempat biasa. Kkaja..!" ujar Ho Won

Dan mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka menyusuri jalanan yang biasa mereka lalui. Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah, Zelo tiba-tiba berteriak pada hyungdeul-nya.

"Yak..hyung..lihat itu," ujar Zelo seraya menunjuk pada segerombolan anak SMA yang membawa tongkat baseball.

.

.

Yixing POV

Aku sangat tidak sabaran untuk segera pulang ke apartemen. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat seraya mengencangkan tali ranselku yang bertengger dipundakku. Tapi aku merasakan ada seseorang..ah tidak..ada beberapa orang yang menguntitku sehingga membuatku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Tapi usahaku sepertinya sia-sia saja. Mereka dengan mudah mensejajarkan langkahku dan kemudian mengepungku.

"Ya..kau salah satu anggota black jack kan?!" ujar seorang namja berperawakan tinggi

Aku menatap namja itu dan kemudian pandanganku turun kearah banded seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Ternyata dia salah satu murid dari K High School yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Siapa kalian?!" ujarku

"Mwo? Kau bertanya siapa kami? Hahahahaha.." ujar sang namja yang diikuti oleh seringai yang sungguh mengerikan. "Yak..apa leader kalian tidak pernah berbicara tentang kami hah?! Ck..membosankan.." lanjut sang namja.

"Yak..hyung..lebih baik segera kita tuntaskan saja.." ujar seorang namja yang lainnya.

"Ani..aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya.." Seringai mengerikan itu muncul kembali.

.

.

"Hyung.. bukankah dia salah satu member black jack?!" ujar Zelo seraya menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang dikepung oleh beberapa namja yang mereka ketahui pastinya bukan dari S high school.

"Yak..itu bukan urusan kita.. sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini.. yang lain sudah menunggu kita," ujar Dong Woo pada teman-temannya itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tapi entah mengapa rasanya tubuh Chanyeol tidak bisa ia gerakkan dan matanya menatap tajam kearah segerombolan orang itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataan seseorang tempo hari.

"_Aku sangat tidak suka melihat satu orang dikeroyok oleh banyak orang. Aku merasa bahwa itu sangat tidak adil."_

Dan ingatan itu pun berhasil membuat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati segerombolan orang yang sedang menghajar salah satu anak buah Kris.

"Yak..Park Chanyeol..!" teriak Dong Woo ketika melihat Chanyeol pergi menghampiri segerombolan namja yang sedang melakukan aksi menghajar seseorang. "Aiiissshhh.." gerutu Dong Woo yang akhirnya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Yak.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?!" teriak Chanyeol yang berhasil menghentikan acara pukul-pukulan itu (?).

Seorang namja yang tingginya setara dengan Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap dengan tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Nuguya?!" tanya namja itu.

PUK..

Tangan Ho Won menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah.. ini bukan urusan kita.. lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

"Shireo.." ujar Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kakinya supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan segerombolan namja itu.

Seorang namja bersurai coklat terlihat membisikan sesuatu ketelinga namja setinggi tiang listrik dan namja itu pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Namja jangkung itu pun berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengelus-elus dagunya. "Jadi kau rupanya leader baru yang menggantikan Yong Guk hah?!" ujar namja tinggi itu. "Ah..iya..siapa namamu..er..Park Chan.. ah iya.. Park Chanyeol.. benar kan?!"

"Tepat sekali.." balas Chanyeol

"Hahahaha..tidak ku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu seperti ini," ujar namja tinggi itu.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Chanyeol seraya memiringkan kepalanya

"Na?! Hahahaha.. apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku?" Namja itu memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Ck…lupakan.." Chanyeol sudah sangat malas meladeni namja itu.

"Ck..dasar tidak tahu etika..baiklah terserah kau saja.." namja itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kearah seorang namja yang telah kelelahan karena dipukuli oleh mereka. "Lepaskan anak itu…"

Namja tinggi itu kembali menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Wae?! Bukankah dia bukan anggota kalian?!"

"Ck..berisik.." gerutu Chanyeol

Sepertinya aura ketidaksabaran Chanyeol telah meluap-luap.

"Baiklah..aku akan melepaskannya.." ujar namja tinggi itu, "tapi kalau kau mau sujut dihadapanku..hahahaha.."

Tawa teman-teman namja itu pun ikut meledak.

"Asaekki…" gerutu Chanyeol seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya

TEP..

Sekali lagi Ho Won berusaha menahan Chanyeol supaya tidak termakan oleh kata-kata namja tinggi itu. "Yak..Chanyeol-ah..geumanhae..kau tidak tahu kan siapa dia?!"

"Molla..tapi yang pasti aku ingin sekali menutup mulut namja jalang itu." Kini kemarahan Chanyeol sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Tenangkan dirimu sedikit," bisik Ho Won.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menuruti apa yang ku perintahkan?!" ujar namja itu seraya menyeringai. "Baiklah..itu ku anggap kau ingin bermain-main dengan kami."

"Aku siap bermain dengan kalian." Dan entah sejak kapan raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Dan tentu saja tanpa diberi aba-aba, Chanyeol dengan ganasnya mengkoyakkan tubuh para namja yang mendekati dirinya dan tanpa disadarinya ia telah menumbangkan mereka semua tanpa adanya campur tangan dari teman-temannya. Teman-temannya itu kini merasa kembali melihat Chanyeol yang kalap dan penuh dengan amarah sama seperti saat Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan 30 orang anak buah Yong Guk dan merebut kedudukannya sebagai leader Red Gun.

.

.

.

DRAP..DRAP..DRAP

Terdengar suara orang berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit.

GREEEPPP..

"Kau..apa yang kau lakukan pada Yixing," geram Kris seraya menarik kerah Chanyeol. "Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing." Kris menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dengan amarah yang berkobar-kobar yang terlihat sangat jelas dimatanya.

GREP..

Kris menoleh kearah Ho Won yang kini memegang tangannya.

"Kau salah orang. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya." Ho Won berusaha menarik tangan Kris yang mencengkram kerah Chanyeol.

Kris pun menghentakkan tangannya hingga tubuh Chanyeol membentur dinding rumah sakit.

GRAAAKKK…

Terlihat pintu IGD terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja yang memakai jas putih dari balik pintu.

"Dokter..bagaimana keadaan Yixing sekarang?!" ujar Suho panik

Dokter itu melepaskan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya gegar otak ringan dan ada beberapa jahitan pada luka terbuka akibat hantaman keras disekujur tubuhnya."

"Apa kami bisa melihatnya sekarang?!"

"Ne..tapi dia masih ada dibawah kontrol obat bius, jadi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri."

"Ah ne..kamsahabnida.." ujar Suho seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar sang dokter seraya pergi dari IGD

Sementara Suho dan yang lainnya masuk ke ruang IGD untuk melihat keadaan Yixing, Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di luar ruangan. Baekhyun yang saat itu mengikuti Kris dan Suho kerumah sakit juga memilih untuk duduk diluar ruangan disamping tempat duduk Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang bersimbah darah. Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke ruang perawatan dan kembali lagi ketempat Chanyeol berada seraya membawa kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatap namja itu dalam diam.

"Tanganmu," ujar Baekhyun seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol masih saja terdiam menatap Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun menarik dengan paksa tangan Chanyeol. Dengan telaten Baekhyun mengoleskan antiseptik dan membalut tangan Chanyeol yang koyak itu dengan perban, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengobati tangannya.

"Yak..sudah selesai.."

Baekhyun mengembalikan obat-obatan kedalam kotak P3K, lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat senyuman namja itu dan rasanya…sangat nyaman.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Yixing-ge," ujar Baekhyun seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak mengikuti jejak yang lainnya masuk ke ruang IGD.

GREEEPPP..

Sebuah tangan besar menghentikan pergerakkannya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"Gumawo," ujar Chanyeol seraya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun tersenyum pada namja itu. "Ne.."

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

**At class room**

**.**

"Yak.. Park Chanyeol.. kemarin kau membolos lagi eoh?!" goda Jongdae

"Ck..berisik.. apa kau tidak lihat?!" gerutu Chanyeol seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang terbalut perban dihadapan Jongdae. "Aku tidak bisa mencatat pelajaran. Jadi apa gunanya aku kesekolah?!"

"Ya..hyung..sejak kapan kau mencatat pelajaran?!" sindir Sehun

Chanyeol menyambar buku milik Minseok lalu mendaratkannya diatas kepala Sehun. "Ck..aiiigggooo.."

"Yak..yak..kau merusak bukuku..!" teriak Minseok seraya menjitak kepala Chanyeol, membuat Sehun terkekeh dan munjulurkan lidahnya.

"Rasakan hyung.."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya dan melayangkan death glare-nya pada Sehun, kemudian berbalik kebelakang dan merogoh-rogoh tas ranselnya. Ia mengeluarkan botol minumannya dan meneguk habis cola yang tersisa sedikit didalam botol itu.

"Ck..habis..aku masih haus.." gerutu Chanyeol

Ia pun menoleh kearah Zelo dan berteriak padanya. "Yak..Zelo-ah..belikan aku minuman.."

Zelo yang sedari tadi bermain ddakjji dengan Tao dan Jin Young menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Yak..hyung..kelas kita ini ada dilantai paling atas.. kau pergi saja sana sendiri.. aku malas.." balas Zelo

"Aiisshh..neun ppabo ya?! Aku bisa mati kehausan karena harus turun tangga kelantai dasar," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanku..bweee.." Zelo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Yak..apa kau ingin bermain judo dengan ku lagi eoh?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menyeringai.

Zelo teringat saat ia dibekap habis-habisan saat belajar judo dengan Chanyeol.

"MWOO?! ANDWAE..! Araseo..araseo.."

Zelo pun menghentikan permainan ddakjji-nya dan pergi menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Chanyeol

"Berikan uangnya.. bagaimana bisa aku membeli minuman tanpa uang?! Ppabo!" gerutu Zelo

"Kan bisa pakai uangmu."

"Uangku sudah habis kubelikan roti."

"Ck..dasar pelit.."

GRAAKKK..

Yixing menggeser kursinya, lalu berjalan mendekati bangku Chanyeol. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol, lalu menaruh sebotol juice diatas meja milik Chanyeol.

"Minumlah.. ini sangat baik untuk kesehatan tubuh," ujar Yixing seraya pergi keluar kelas.

Dan seisi kelas hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**GYAAAA…FF APA-APAAN INI? #ACAK2 RAMBUT**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA SANGAT GAJE DAN JAUH DARI YANG DIBAYANGKAN PARA READER..**

**SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR GAJE**

**.**

**NO BASHING | NO FLAME**

**NO SILENT READER | PLEASE COMMENT**

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA NE..**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : THAT XX Chapter 8**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE**

**Support cast : 2PM, BIGBANG**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan. **

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae readernim.. author baru bisa update FF lagi.. lagi mentok nih otak..hha..**

**Gumawoo yang uda pada ngereview dan ngefollow epep abal2 ini..hhe**

**Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung baca aja ne.. CEKIDOT..**

**.**

**.**

CLEEKK..

Ho Won membuka knop pintu toilet dan mendapati seorang namja sedang merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Suho-ssi, Bisa kita bicara 4 mata sebentar?" ujar Ho Won pada namja bernama Suho

Ho Won memberikan isyarat kepada Suho untuk mengikutinya. Suho pun mengikuti Ho Won menuju ke gedung olah raga yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Suho

Ho Won melipat kedua tangannya dan memulai pembicaraannya. "Kau pasti sudah tau kan dari Yixing."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Suho dengan suara datar

"Kejadian tempo hari yang melibatkannya dan Chanyeol. Kurasa anak-anak itu akan membalas dendam pada kita." ujar Ho Won

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kim Myung Soo.. Pemimpin mereka.. Kau pasti sudah tau siapa dia kan?"

Ya, tentu saja Suho ingat. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas rupa Kim Myung Soo yang dulu pernah sempat menjadi salah satu anggota BLACK JACK.

"Lalu?"

"Kau pasti juga sudah tau kan siapa orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya?"

Tentu saja Suho tau. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Dia dan Kris yang mengetahuinya. Kim Myung Soo, anak tunggal direktur Kim yang memiliki bisnis gelap peredaran senjata api terbesar di Korea dan tentunya sebagian besar rekan direktur Kim adalah mafia kelas kakap.

"Kurasa kita harus berhati-hati." ujar Ho Won

Suho mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah ini ajakkan untuk bekerja sama?"

"Terserah apa tanggapanmu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian untuk berhati-hati."

.

.

"Suho-ah!" teriak Sun Woo seraya melambai-lambai. "Kau darimana?"

"Eh..aku tadi ke ruang guru sebentar.." Suho terpaksa berbohong kalau dia baru saja menemui Ho Won yang notabene musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Ini untukmu hyung," ujar Yixing seraya menyodorkan sandwich pada Suho

"Gumawoo.." ujar Suho seraya tersenyum. "Ah..mana duizang?" Suho mencari sosok namja tinggi yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Sepertinya tadi dia pergi dengan Baekhyun," timpal Daehyun

PIP..PIP..

_[From: Kyungsoo]_

_[To: Suho]_

_[Hyung..eoddiga? Bisakah kalian kesini? Kai bertengkar dengan member RED GUN]_

Uhuuukkk…

Suho tersedak sandwich yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Gwenchana?" ujar Yixing seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho

"Aissshhh..disaat seperti ini Kris-ge malah pergi.. yah.. kalian ikut aku.."

Suho memberikan isyarat pada yang lain untuk mengikutinya.

Drrrttt…drttt..

_[From: Suho]_

_[To: Wu Yi Fan]_

_[Duizhang.. kau harus ke basement secepatnya! Darurat!]_

.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

.

"Kkamjong-ah..geumanhae.." pinta Kyungsoo seraya memegang erat lengan Kai

"Yak..jangan menghalangiku..dia harus kuberi pelajaran.." teriak Kai pada Kyungsoo

Kai berusaha melepas tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya sehingga Kyungsoo terpental karena tenaga Kai yang lebih kuat darinya. Tapi untung saja ada Suho dan Yixing yang menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Yak..kkamjong-ah..!" teriak Suho

Tapi teriakkan Suho tidak digubris oleh Kai. Ia malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan mencengkram kerah seragam Sehun. Sehun pun tidak mau kalah. Ia juga mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Kai.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik seragam Suho

"Tolong..hentikan Kai.."

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

**KYUNGSOO POV**

Aku menengadahkan kepala keatas, menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang.

"Haaaahhh.." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kemana lagi aku harus mencari uang?"

Aku melangkah kakiku dengan gontai menyusuri jalanan dikota Seoul. Ku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru arah, melihat poster-poster yang dipajang disetiap bangunan yang berjejer dijalanan itu. Aku sedang mencari perusahaan yang mau menerimaku untuk bekerja part time.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada seorang namja yang keluar dari mobil mewah. Namja itu memakai jas biru dengan rambut yang diberi sedikit gel sehingga terlihat sangat tampan. Namja itu membuka sisi mobil yang lainnya dan keluarlah seorang yeoja yang kuyakini jauh lebih tua dari namja itu. Yeoja itu melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan namja itu dengan manja seraya mengikuti namja itu masuk ke sebuah gedung. Aku berusaha mendekati namja itu untuk sekedar memastikan apa yang kulihat.

"Oh Sehun?!" pekikku saat aku mengenali wajah namja itu

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu menoleh padaku. Namja itu terlihat sangat kaget melihatku yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sehunnie..kau mengenalnya?" tanya yeoja itu sok imut.

"Aniyeo..aku tidak kenal dengannya.." ujar Sehun datar seraya menuntun yeoja itu masuk kedalam gedung

"Chakaman.." teriakku

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyuruh sang yeoja masuk terlebih dahulu.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. "Waeyo?!"

"Apa kau bekerja disini?" ujarku

"Apa urusanmu?"

Aku menelan ludahku. "Apa aku bisa bekerja part time disini?" ujarku seraya menunjuk pada papan mengumuman lowongan pekerjaan yang terpajang didepan gedung.

Sehun menatapku lekat-lekat dari atas kebawah naik keatas lagi. "Kau lumayan juga..tapi apa kau yakin?!"

Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku sedikit ragu tapi pasti

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan menelepon seseorang. "Hyung..apa masih ada tempat?!" ujar sehun pada seseorang yang ada dibalik teleponnya. Sehun melirik kearahku dan kembali berbicara pada ponselnya. "Teman kecilku ingin bekerja part tine.. ne.. araseo.."

Sehun menutup ponsel miliknya dan memberikan isyarat pada ku untuk mengikutinya. "Kkaja.."

Sehun mengantarkanku masuk kedalam gedung itu. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dilantai 2.

"Bersihkan dirimu lalu pakai ini," ujar Sehun seraya menyodorkan pakaian padaku. "Nanti hyung akan mengantarkanmu ketempatmu bekerja. Aku tinggal dulu, galke.."

Aku menatap kepergian Sehun dan melirik kearah pakaian yang diberikan Sehun padaku, sebuah jas putih lengkap dengan segala aksesorisnya.

Setelah selesai memakai jas, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati seorang namja paruh baya menungguku diluar ruang ganti.

"Apa kau teman Sehunnie?" tanya namja itu

"Ne.."

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, namja itu melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau lumayan juga. Kyeopta. Ikut aku.." ujarnya seraya tersenyum

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan kami masuk kedalam ruangan yang terletak 1 lantai diatas ruang ganti. Aku masuk kedalam ruang itu dan kulihat 5 noona dan 3 namja seumuranku disana. Dan yang membuatku sedikit kaget salah satu namja yang ada disana adalah Sehun.

"Ja..yeorobun.." teriak namja paruh baya yang membawaku kemari. "Kita kedatangan host baru. Kuharap kalian memberikan perhatian padanya.

Tunggu..host? Host club? Kenapa aku baru sadar?! Aiiissshhh.. Kyungsoo..neo ppabo ya…

"Waaaa..kyeopta..siapa namamu?" teriak seorang yeoja dan langsung bergelayutan manja di lenganku

"Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo imnida.."

"Kyaaaa..kyeopta..boleh kau ku panggil oppa?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Ah..nde.."

"Ne oppa.. ayo kita bersenang-senang..!" teriak yeoja itu memekakkan telingaku

Aku melirik kearah Sehun dan mendapati dirinya memandangiku seraya tersenyum penuh makna.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie..geumanhae..jebal.." pinta Luhan seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun

"Minseok-hyung.. Jangan biarkan Luhan-hyung mendekat.. ini urusanku dengannya.." ujar Sehun dengan tatapan tajam kearah Kai

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Kai menyunggingkan seringainya. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin panas dan tersulut emosi.

GREEEPPP…

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundak Sehun.

"Geumanhae.."

Sehun dan Kai terkejut atas kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kita bicara diluar.." ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun seraya menatap tajam padanya, lalu menoleh kearah Kai. "Kau..lebih baik kau bicarakan hal ini dengan Kyungsoo supaya lebih jelas."

"Kkaja.." ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit menggeret Sehun

"Ani..aku ingin menyelesaikan hal ini dengannya.." geram Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam yang ia layangkan pada Kai.

"Dengan apa? Tangan? Kaki?" ujar Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. "Yak..dorakkaja.."

"Shireo.." teriak Sehun seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol

"Kkaja.."

"Shireo..!"

"KAAAA..!" teriak Chanyeol dengan sangat keras dan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

Dan akhirnya Sehun pun terpaksa mengikuti perintah Chanyeol

.

.

"Kai-ah..kau masih marah eoh?!" ujar Kyungsoo. "Kai-ah..mianhae.."

Entah sudah berapa kali kata MAAF keluar dari bibir mungil milik kyungsoo.

"Kim Jong In..."

Tetap tak ada balasan dari Kai. Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai perihal ia menjadi host dan juga masalah kyungsoo yang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan eommanya. Semenjak ayah kyungsoo pergi dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkannya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, kyungsoo terpaksa menjadi tulang punggung keluarga meskipun saat ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya, ia masih berusia 12 tahun.

Kai sebenarnya sangat tahu keadaan kyungsoo saat ini, tapi yang membuat ia marah adalah kyungsoo tidak pernah memintanya untuk membantunya, seperti sekedar mencarikan pekerjaan. Kenapa ia tidak meminta bantuan padanya yang adalah namjachingunya, tapi ia malah meminta bantuan Sehun yang notabene adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka. Dan lagi, menjadi host? Kai tidak bisa membayangkan namjachingunya ini bakalan disentuh-sentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai kebawah. Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan disana (?). Apa benar anak ini sama sekali tidak diapa-apakan (?).

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Kai yang berubah-ubah seperti bunglon (?) itu.

"Kim Jong-."

GREEPP..

Kyungsoo merasakkan pelukkan hangat dari Kai. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa mereka menyentuhmu? Ah..maksudku menyakitimu?"

"Nde? Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu kkamjong-ah.."

"Persis seperti dugaanku.."

"Nde?" Kyungsoo masih belum bisa memahami arah pembicaraan Kai.

"Aku tahu.. Dari dalam lubuk hatimu, kau sebenarnya tidak menginginkan pekerjaan itu kan?"

"Kkamjong-ah..."

"Ku mohon..tinggalkan pekerjaan itu.. Aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus meskipun hasil yang diperoleh tidak sebanyak kau bekerja disana.. Aku tidak suka melihatmu disentuh oleh orang lain selain aku.." jelas Kai

"Jadi itu maksudmu kenapa kau marah-marah seperti orang gila dan melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah sama sekali emmm?" ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Kai.

"Ya..aku memang gila..aku sudah sangat tergila-gila pada seorang Do Kyung Soo.. Apa itu salah?"

"Aniyeo..perasaanmu sama sekali tidak salah..hanya saja tindakkanmu yang salah.." jelas Kyungsoo. "Mianhae..sudah membuatmu seperti ini..mianhae.."

"Ani..aku tidak akan pernah menerima permintaan maafmu sebelum kau membayar semua kesalahanmu padaku yang membuatku seperti ini." bantah Kai

"Ne..aku akan membayar semuanya.."

"Jjinjayo?!"

"Emmm..."

"Meskipun aku bilang kau harus membayar dengan tubuhmu?!"

"Nde?"

Chuuuu~~~~

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat menempel dibibirnya. Ya, Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat kyungsoo refleks menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang melonjak drastis.

.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

.

"Ya..Sehun-ah..sudah ku bilang kan jangan pernah mudah tersulut oleh api. Tahan emosimu. Yak..Luhan-hyung, Minseok-hyung.. kalian ada disanakan? Kenapa kalian tidak berusaha menghentikan mereka?" celoteh Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Haaaahhh…" Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Yak…asal kalian tahu saja..sekarang bukan saatnya kita mengibarkan bendera perang dengan BLACK JACK. Yang harus kalian waspadai saat ini bukan mereka, melainkan Kim Myung Soo. Sepertinya dia hendak mengacau disekolah kita."

"Yak..itukan salahmu.. siapa suruh kau berkelahi dengan anak buah Myung Soo.. kalau saja kau tidak ikut campur, kita tidak akan terlibat dalam masalah ini," balas Luhan

"Araseo..araseo..makanya aku tidak ingin kalian semua terlibat dalam masalah ini," jelas Chanyeol

"Yak..jangan bilang kau ingin menghadapi mereka sendirian eoh?!" ujar Minseok

Chanyeol menanggapi pernyataan Minseok dengan senyuman.

"Yak..apa kau sudah gila eoh?! Kau tahu kan, Myung Soo tidak akan datang sendirian. Dia pasti akan membawa antek-anteknya. Termasuk para mafia itu." jelas Minseok

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian terlalu jauh.." ujar Chanyeol santai. "Biarkan aku yang mengatasi ini, karena aku yang memulainya."

"Yak hyung..tapi kau kan hanya menolong anak itu..ah maksudku Yixing.." bantah Sehun

"Araseo..tapi kali ini aku tidak main-main," ujar Chanyeol seraya menyeringai.

.

.

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

.

"Waseo..!" sapa Suho pada Kris dan Baekhyun

"Ah..mian..aku terlambat datang.. dimana mereka?" ujar Kris dengan wajah khawatir

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Ne..Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Kyungsoo pergi menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai," jelas Suho. "Tapi masalah yang sebenarnya baru dimulai."

Kris dan baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris

"Kim Myung Soo. Dia sudah kembali."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**GYAAAA…akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin chap ini..fiiuuuhh~~~**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA ABAL PLUS GAJE PAKE BANGET..ET..ET...#BOW**

**SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR GAJE**

**.**

**NO BASHING | NO FLAME**

**NO SILENT READER | PLEASE COMMENT**

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA NE..**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**

**.**

**My oxygen: **

**Babysulaydo, kan rin rin chen min, myjongie, kim haerin-ah, violin diaz, guest, pyolipops, RV, laladwiputri**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : THAT XX Chapter 8**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Violence, sedikit bumbu Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : EXO, BAP, B1A4, INFINITE**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, alur maksa, gaje, garing, humor gagal, EYD awut-awutan. **

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae readernim.. lagi2 author baru bisa update FF #bow**

**Gumawoo yang uda pada ngereview dan ngefollow epep abal2 ini..hhe**

**Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung baca aja ne.. CEKIDOT..**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya**

**.**

"Waseo..!" sapa Suho pada Kris dan Baekhyun

"Ah..mian..aku terlambat datang.. dimana mereka?" ujar Kris dengan wajah khawatir

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Ne..Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Kyungsoo pergi menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai," jelas Suho. "Tapi masalah yang sebenarnya baru dimulai."

Kris dan baekhyun menatap Suho dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris

"Kim Myung Soo. Dia sudah kembali."

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Kris Hyung!" teriak seorang namja pada namja bersurai blonde

Namja itu berlari kearah Kris seraya merangkul pundak Kris yang kemudian dibalas oleh Kris dengan hal yang sama.

"Myung soo-ah, kau habis dari mana saja eoh?" tanya Kris

"Hyung..kau tahu.. aku baru saja menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan anak-anak sialan itu.." balas myungsoo dengan senyuman lebar

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka eoh?"

"Aku hanya sedikit bermain dengan mereka. Biar mereka tahu siapa aku." ujar myungsoo seraya menyeringai

Kris sangat tahu dengan saeng-nya yang satu ini. Kim Myung Soo atau yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan L adalah sahabat baiknya ah tidak Kris mungkin sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri dan Kris sangat tahu L adalah orang yang pasti akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang dianggapnya mengganggu pemandangannya. Seperti sekarang ini, L baru saja memberikan pelajaran pada anak-anak yang tempo hari telah mengganggu L dan teman-temannya. Dan L bisa dibilang salah satu yang terganas dalan hal 'itu' diantara teman-temannya.

.

.

"Myungsoo-ah..apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Kris mengintimidasi

"Siapa maksudmu hyung? Ah, Sungyeol? Waeyo?" balas Myungsoo

"Kau..jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi.."

"Waeyo hyung?" ujar Myungsoo seraya meneguk bir dari kaleng yang ada ditangannya

"Ketua geng motor itu, ia akan membahayakanmu."

Myungsoo meneguk habis bir miliknya, lalu meremas kuat kaleng bir yang ada ditangannya dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah

"Kuharap hyung tidak ikut campur urusan ku dengannya," ujar Myungsoo seraya menatap tajam mata Kris, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian diatas atap sekolah

"Haaaaahhhh… bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa mengerti.." gumam Kris seraya menatap kepergian myungsoo

.

.

Myungsoo masuk kekelas dengan tatapan garang. Ia menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk dibangkunya, memcengkram kerah seragam Kris dengan kuat dan menatapnya dengan sorot tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungyeol hah?!" geram myungsoo

"Mianhae myungsoo-ah. Tapi ini sudah kelewat batas," ujar Kris tanpa perlawanan

"Asaekki..!"

BUUUGGHHH..

Myungsoo melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Kris dan Kris pun terjatuh ke lantai

GREEEPPP…

Tiba-tiba tangan Myungsoo dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Hentikan myungsoo-ah.." ujar Suho

Myungsoo menghempaskan tangan Suho, lalu menatap member BLACK JACK yang ada disana

"Kalian semua sama saja dengannya," ujar Myungsoo seraya menatap kearah Kris yang sibuk mengelap darah segar yang keluar dibibirnya. "Aku keluar dari BLACK JACK," ujar myungsoo seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh kebelakang

Suho menatap kearah Kris dan membantunya berdiri. "gwenchana?"

"Ne…" ujar Kris seraya membetulkan seragamnya

"Kau sudah keterlaluan padanya duizhang."

"Aniyeo. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah myungsoo ikut dengan geng motor itu, tapi aku tidak suka dengan mereka yang ternyata melakukan sesuatu hal yang menjijikan bagiku."

Menjijikan bagi Kris? Tentu saja. Walaupun Kris dan teman-temannya suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah, tapi setidaknya tangan mereka bersih dari yang namanya 'obat terlarang'. Itu lah yang membuat Kris benci dengan geng motor itu dan terpaksa melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwajib karena dia tidak ingin myungsoo terlibat lebih jauh dengan geng motor itu.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

-EXOBAPB1A4INFINITE-

.

.

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Zelo berlarian dikoridor sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga menuju kekelasnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

GRAAAAKKK!

Zelo membuka paksa pintu kelas, mencari-cari seorang namja tinggi bersurai kecoklatan.

"Hyung! Dia sudah datang!" teriak Zelo pada namja tinggi yang ditatapnya

"Araseo.." ujar namja tinggi itu seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya

GREEEPPP…

Seseorang memegang tangan namja tinggi itu. "Chanyeol-ah…apa kau yakin?" ujar Luhan

"Ne hyung.." balas Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi seraya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berdiri ditengah-tengah lapangan yang luas, sedangkan dihadapannya terlihat puluhan namja yang seumuran dengannya, memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Waseo…!" ujar seorang namja yang berada paling depan diantara puluhan namja tersebut

Chanyeol mengembangkan seringainya kepada namja itu. "Lama tak bertemu, Kim Myungsoo,"

Namja yang dipanggil Kim Myungsoo itupun menyeringai pada Chanyeol. "Kau datang sendirian? Sudah kuduga."

Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua mata namja itu. "Kau tahu aku," ujarnya seraya menyeringai kembali.

"Yah..yah..aku tahu.." ujar Myungsoo seraya memutar bola matanya. "Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengirimmu ke neraka," ujarnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak

Chanyeol tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Myungsoo. "Tapi sayangnya tidak untuk sekarang."

"Sombong sekali kau Park Chanyeol."

"That's me."

Myungsoo memberi kode pada teman-teman yang ada dibelakangnya dan dengan segera mereka mengepung Chanyeol.

SWUNGGG!

Sebuah tinjuan melayang kearah Chanyeol, tapi dengan gesit Chanyeol menangkis tinjuan itu dan membalasnya dengan satu tendangan kuat kearah perut namja yang hendak menonjoknya tadi. Namja yang lain berusaha menangkap chanyeol dari arah belakang dan kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, chanyeol berhasil menghindar dan…

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan berhasil mengenai pipi Chanyeol yang sudah kotor karena debu.

"Asaekki..!" Chanyeol mengumpat seraya meludahkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol dengan segera melayangkan tinju balasan pada namja yang telah memukulnya dan hanya dengan satu kali pukulan namja itu terjatuh dengan keras ketanah.

Seorang namja lain yang ada didekat chanyeol dengan sigap mengarahkan tongkat baseball kearah chanyeol dan..

TRAAANGG!

Tongkat baseball yang digenggam oleh namja itu terlepas dari tangannya. Chanyeol pun menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang namja yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan dirinya, menatapnya seraya menyeringai.

"Kami datang," ujar namja tinggi itu

"Kris…"

Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu dengan segera membelakangi punggung Chanyeol dan bersiap-siap menghadapi lawan yang akan mengeroyok mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari. Ini bukan urusan mu," bisik Chanyeol pada Kris

"Ini juga urusanku, karena temanku juga terseret dalam masalah ini. Aku kesini bukan untuk membantumu. Araseo. Jadi kau diam saja." balas Kris

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Chanyeol seraya memutar bola matanya

Kris kembali menyeringai dan mereka berdua pun kembali menyerang lawan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, teman-teman kedua namja itu pun ikut membantu dan satu per satu dari lawan merekapun tumbang.

.

.

PLOK..PLOK..PLOK!

Kim Myungsoo bertepuk tangan melihat adegan yang baru saja ia tonton dengan senyuman menyeringai yang mengembang disudut bibirnya.

"Dua leader bersatu rupanya. Hebat..hebat.." sindir Myungsoo

Tubuh Chanyeol dan Kris kini sudah lebam dimana-mana akibat perkelahian yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

"Tidak perlu banyak omong. Urusan kita belum selesai. Sekarang giliranmu," gertak Chanyeol

Kris dengan segera menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Apa?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi pada Kris

"Sudah. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

"Mworago?" Chanyeol naik pitam mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Yak..! Apa kau tidak lihat eoh? Yixing babak belur karena tindakan mereka. Kalau saja aku tidak ada disana, Yixing mungkin saja sudah tidak ada disini lagi," geram Chanyeol

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia," ujar Kris

"Yak..kau merendahkanku eoh?!" kemarahan Chanyeol semakin meluap-luap

GREEEPPPP

Kris mencengkeram kerah seragam Chanyeol yang sudah berlumur darah

"Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu setelah ini. Tapi ku harap kau dinginkan dulu otakmu itu untuk bisa berpikir kembali."

"Kau…"

"Lagipula orang yang memukuli Yixing bukan dia tapi anak-anak itu," Kris menunjuk segerombolan namja yang tersungkur dilantai. "Mereka sudah kau habisi."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck.." lalu menepis tangan kekar Kris yang bertengger dikerahnya. "Kau harus menepati perkataanmu tadi."

"Araseo." Senyum mengembang dibibir Kris

Myungsoo yang melihat adegan itu menaikkan alisnya, "Ige mwoya?"

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Pergilah." ujar Kris

"Kalian tidak asik..ck..baiklah aku pergi. Tapi nanti aku pasti akan datang kembali," ujar Myungsoo seraya menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Seorang dari teman Myungsoo memegang lengan Myungsoo hendak mencegah kepergiannya, "Hyung…kau tidak ingin melanjutkanya?"

"Permainan kali ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Kita akan bermain-main lagi besok," ujar Myungsoo seraya masuk kedalam mobil sport putih miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

GREEEPPP

Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak Kris dengan kuat. "Ku tunggu kau dihalaman belakang sekolah."

Kris tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Araseo."

.

.

"Ge..kau mau kemana lagi?" cegah Yixing

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku kali ini," ujar Kris kesal

"Ge..sudahlah ge..kau tidak kasihan dengan tubuhmu ini?" ujar Yixing menatapi tubuh Kris yang sudah lebam dimana-mana

"Aku tidak kasihan pada tubuhku ini. Aku kasihan pada diriku ini kalau tidak bisa memenuhi janji yang telah keluar dari mulutku ini."

"Tapi ge…"

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Kris seraya menepuk puncak kepala Yixing. "Tolong rawat yang lainnya."

"Ne…araseo ge…"

Kris pun tersenyum pada Yixing dan meninggalkan teman-temannya mengikuti Chanyeol kehalaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

**Halaman Belakang Sekolah**

Kris menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya seraya menatap tajam kearah Chayeol. "Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua saja. Kau boleh menghajarku sesuka hatimu."

Chanyeol menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya,"Jinjja? Tapi sekarang aku tidak sedang mood untuk berkelahi denganmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kita bertanding basket."

"Basket?" Kris heran mendengar permintaan Chanyeol

"Ne…" ujar Chanyeol. "Aahh..aku bosan..!" Chanyeol merengganggkan kedua tangannya lalu mengambil bola basket yang ada didekatnya.

DING..DING..DING

Terdengar suara bola basket menghantam lantai lapangan basket. Chanyeol mendrible bola basket tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ring

SWUNG..SRAAAKK

Chanyeol melakukan slam dunk dengan lihainya.

"Giliranmu." Chanyeol melempar bola pada Kris dan diterima oleh Kris dengan gesit

Kris pun mendrible bola yang didapatnya dan melakukan tembakan 3 point. Dan akhirnya kedua namja itu pun asyik bermain basket sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa matahari telah turun dan digantikan oleh cahaya bulan dan bintang.

"Hah..hah..hah" Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya begitu pula dengan Kris. Mereka berdua merebahkan diri diatas lantai lapangan.

"Kau hebat juga" tutur Chanyeol seraya menepuk dada Kris.

"Kau juga" balas Kris

Dan tawapun pecah diantara mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Kris merasakan sensasi dingin yang hinggap di kening mereka. Mereka pun mendongakkan kepala dan dilihatnya Baekhyun menempelkan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin dikepala mereka.

Kris langsung membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Baekhyun. "Gumawo" ujar Kris seraya mengambil minuman yang diberikan padanya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang kemudian mengambil minuman dan menatap kaleng minuman itu.

"Tenang saja. Minuman itu tidak ada racunnya," ujar Baekhyun yang melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang berbeda saat menatap kaleng minuman yang diberikan padanya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukannya curiga dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja dia bingung kenapa Baekhyun selalu baik dengannya, padahal dia itu musuhnya.

Chanyeol dengan segera membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. "Ehmm..gumawo.."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Ne..cheonma.."

DEG

_Lagi…perasaan ini datang lagi...ada apa denganku? Padahal ia hanya memberikan minuman dan tersenyum padaku. Ada apa dengan dirimu Park Chanyeol_.

"Kris ge…kau dicari Suho hyung," ujar Baekhyun

"Ok…gumawoo…" ujar Kris seraya bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Pulanglah…ini sudah malam," ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengikuti Kris.

GREP

Baekhyun merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan…

CHUUU~

Baekhyun merasakan benda kenyal dan dingin menempel pada bibirnya yang merah. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang telah mencuri ciumannya.

"Chan-chanyeol…" ujar Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"Mianhaeyo…aku hanya ingin memastikannya…" ujar Chanyeol

"Memastikan apa?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menempelkan tangan Baekhyun tepat didadanya. Baekhyun pun dapat merasakan detak jantung yang begitu keras.

"Ini yang ingin ku pastikan."

BLUSH

Kini pipi Baekhyun merona merah seperti kepiting rebus dan sekali lagi Chanyeol mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan mengulumnya. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh makna itu yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan sifat yang selama ini selalu dilihat oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang kasar, serampangan, nakal, dan sifat buruk lainnya. Kini ia merasakan Chanyeol yang lembut dan hangat.

"Manis." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol ditengah kegiatan mereka, membuat Baekhyun serasa ingin meledakkan kepalanya (?).

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**GYAAAA…akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin chap ini..fiiuuuhh~~~**

**MIANHAE KLO FF-NYA ABAL PLUS GAJE PAKE BANGET..ET..ET...#BOW**

**SEKIAN DARI AUTHOR GAJE**

**.**

**NO BASHING | NO FLAME**

**NO SILENT READER | PLEASE COMMENT**

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA NE..**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**

**.**

**My oxygen:**

**Seblak park. Naochan. Oracle. Haehyukyumin. Ajib4ff. taoris lover. Fujo yaoi. Ichigo song. Rin rin kim chenmin EXOtic. Myjonggie. Kim haerin-ah. Babysulaydo.**


End file.
